History Repeated
by sisterofthenewmoon
Summary: Lux Cassidy is 15 and pregnant. Not good when you are trying to find your parents and get emancipated. Her mom and dad may be the only hope of the life she thinks she wants. If she can get them to help her after all these years...Please read and review
1. Paths Retraced

HISTORY REPEATED CHAPTER 1

A couple walked down the street, they were young and it was ten am on a Monday morning, earning them some confused looks, but that probably wasn't the biggest distraction for people walking down the street. The beautiful blonde haired teenager was pregnant. She was very young, which was clear to all around her by her innocence. The spectator's first impressions of this couple were not helped by the fact that they stopped at the infamous 'Open Bar'. The girl knocked on the door of the bar, looking to her boyfriend for encouragement. He was a shaven headed young man who looked mostly uninterested as to what was going on. The door opened.

BAZE

There were two kids on my doorstep. God that 1am shot game with Jamie probably wasn't the best thing to do it was making me hallucinate. I looked again at the kids; they weren't kids, more like young adults, 17 tops. The girl was pregnant. Her parents had _really_ messed up.

"Hi, I'm looking for Nathaniel Bazille?" She said slowly pronouncing each syllable to see if she got it right.

"That's me." I said, rubbing my eyes. I was wearing a mangy tee that said 'Milf does the body good.' That wasn't embarrassing _at all_.

"Um, would it be alright if we came in?" The blonde said. I nodded groggily and led them up to the loft.

"Nice pad man." The scary looking kid said.

"Thanks, it's pretty convenient." I said I slumped down on a couch, whilst they did the same on the other. Jamie and Math emerged from their respective burrows, blinking in the daylight.

"Hey, Baze, who's this?" I saw the girl raise her eyebrow out of the corner of my eye as Jamie pointed at her. She really reminded me of that Cate Cassidy chick from high school.

"This is...Uh...I don't know actually." I said, looking from the boy to the girl.

"I'm Lux, this is Bobby." She said, waving to the guys.

"Actually, I'm Bug." He said, kinda rudely.

"Well Lux, Bobby, what can we help you with today?" I said to the kids, daring this 'Bug' character to get annoyed that I didn't use his 'street name' or whatever.

"Um, you might not want everyone to know this." Lux said, biting her lip. It was kinda ironic how she was wearing a tee that said 'don't bug me' on it when she was with this annoying kid called bug.

"Nah, no secret's here." I said lazily. Jamie passed me a beer and I took a slow sip.

"Okay, well I'm just going to come right out with it, don't say I didn't warn you." She said, standing up. "You and someone had a kid, I am that kid, and now, I'm applying for emancipation so I can have my kid." I spat my beer out, narrowly dodging the papers she handed me.

"What!" Jamie and Math said in unison. I took the papers from her, they were emancipation papers.

"If you could tell me who my mom is and where to find her that would be a real bonus." She asked as I stood up.

"Oh shit, okay, um Cate Cassidy, she's your mom. I thought she, you know, took care of it." I checked my watch slowly realising that probably wasn't what the kid wanted to hear but she just shrugged it off. "She's still at work right now, I'll drive you. I'm not having you walk across town in that state." I said gesturing to her bump. Wow, I sounded parental, scary.

"Baze, honey, come back to bed." The girl I had spent the night with emerged from my room with nothing but a see through night dress on. She didn't seem to notice the kids. Crap, I couldn't remember her name.

"Um, sorry chick got to sort some stuff out. But if you leave your number, I'll call you." I said, throwing her a wink as I pulled on my coat and some old trainers. My khaki's and milf tee would have to do.

"Baze!" The girl shouted as I left leaving Math, Jamie and Un-known name girl with open mouths.

I got down to the bar before it hit me. "You're pregnant." I said quietly.

"Yeah?" She said confused. I looked at this Bug kid, suddenly angrier than I'd ever been.

"You, you did this?" I growled at the kid. Pointing to my, uh, _daughter._ He shrugged and nodded. "And you don't even care?" He shrugged again, I started walking to him, and not sure what I was actually planning on doing when I reached this muscular kid who could probably beat the shit out of me.

"Hey, Nathaniel, stop." Lux put her hand on my shoulder; she had to reach up a little bit seeing as she was about five three at a stretch. I looked at the kid one last time before I kept walking to my truck thinking about what I'd do if Lux hadn't stopped me. That dude was seriously messed up. Lux got in the passenger seat next to me. She was wearing a cute little grey bobble hat; it made her look about twelve, but in a good way. I drove them over to the station. We got out and walked to the reception. Lux must of been about seven months pregnant, she didn't look to comfortable in her skinny jeans. Bobby was walking along with his hands in his pants, not even holding Lux's hand.

"Hello, can we speak to Cate Cassidy." I said to the hot receptionist, if things went well today I'd try to get her number.

"Miss Cassidy is currently presenting but if you want to wait I'm sure she will see you when she is free." The receptionist smiled at us. I looked around at the orange waiting room and decided to wait in the car.

"Okay, I'll speak to Miss Cassidy later." I said; I winked at her as we left. Lux and Bug just trailed behind me. Getting in my truck when I told them to, kinda like little dogs. I tuned into k100 in time to hear Ryan Thomas say something about high-school nicknames. Talk about a golden opportunity.

"Lux, I'm going to call Cate." I said, stepping out of the car. I dialled the stations number and waited. After three rings the producer picked up.

"Hello, you've reached Morning Madness please hold." She said cheerfully; completely unaware of the havoc I was about to wreck on her show.

"Alright caller, you're through to Cate and Ryan, so tell us, what was your embarrassing high-school nickname?" Ryan asked, he sounded like a bit of a jerk.

"Hi, Cate I need to talk to you, it's Baze, remember me. I'm in the car park; there is someone you have to meet." I said, completely ignoring what Ryan said. Lux was getting out of the car. The station hung up on me and ten seconds later I saw the miniscule Cate striding across the lot to me. God, she's got cute, I thought. Then I remembered why I was here.

"What do you want Baze." She said angrily.

"Cate Cassidy, I'd like you to meet out daughter, Lux." I said moving out the way so she could clearly see our pregnant daughter and her grimy boyfriend. Cate's face froze.

"You're pregnant." She whispered slowly. Lux raised a hand to say hello.

"I know right, talk about history repeated, huh Cate." I goofed, but Cate hit me on the arm; making my smile dissolve.

"Hi, Cate." She said quietly.

A/N: Hi beautiful readers, tell me what you think. Please review to let me know if you want more chapters . Very AU all credit to Liz Tigelaar for the characters. (:


	2. Facts Faced

HISTORY REPEATED CHAPTER 2

CATE

Lux just stood there. I didn't know what I was supposed to feel now that I had met my child for the first time in fifteen years. But there was one feeling out of the mixture that I could clearly pick out, regret. I hadn't been there for here. She needed me and I wasn't there, when she was a baby I should have looked after her not some foster family with 10million kids. On her first day of school I should have been there to hold her hand and help her with homework. When she got her first boyfriend I should have been there to wait up for her after their date. There was so much I had missed out on, so much I'd never be able to do. Baze pulled me out of my self-pity.

"Cate. Earth to Cate?" He said, waving his hands in front of my face. I jerked out of my thoughts and looked at the ground. Lux looked uncomfortable and I realised I'd been staring at her.

"Look, I'm sorry I can't do this now. I'm so, so sorry, I'll, uh, call you yeah?" I said, trying to make a quick get away as I felt tears stinging my eyes. I realised what a screw-up I was. Baze put a hand on my shoulder to stop me running away.

"No, that's not okay. Your, our, daughter needs our help. We are going to help her okay?" He said firmly, I nodded bashfully like a pre-schooler caught being rude.

"If it's too much trouble we can go. Come on Bug." She said, speaking to someone inside the car, I hadn't noticed him before but there was a really angry looking teenager sitting in the backseat of the truck. He got out and through his white vest I could see a tattoo on his chest of a spider. Was this the father of Lux's baby?

"No. It's the least we owe you." He said reaching out to our daughter. "She wants to be emancipated." He said to me. I doubt he even knew what that meant.

"What, emancipation? At fifteen, that's just...what do the people that adopter you say?" I said in one breath.

"I was never adopted." She whispered, she looked at her trainers whilst the boy she was with stepped back and pulled out a cigarette. Did he not know that she was pregnant?

"What, but they said you'd get adopted they said there were loads of people who wanted a baby. They promised." I said, Baze put his head in his hands and muttered something to himself, I felt empty. Had she been in foster care this whole time?

"So did that make you feel better about your life, thinking you'd given a healthy baby to an infertile couple? Is that what made it okay? Well _Cate_ I've got some news for you. I was born with a hole in my heart. I spent the first seven years of my life in and out of hospitals so no, I didn't get adopted and I wasn't okay. Sorry to crash your self-fulfilment parade." Lux shouted; a tear fell from her eye.

"I'm so, so sorry Lux." I said; I tried to walk towards her, my arm out to touch her. She flinched away; it broke my heart to see how afraid she was.

"Let's go back to my apartment; we can talk things through there. Lux, you know where it is so you can go with Cate." Baze started giving out orders.

"Uh, can we come over later; we have to go to the Hospital to take a look at what's going on in there." She said pointing to her belly. She was smiling with Baze but she wouldn't look at me. I don't know why but I felt rejected by this beautiful girl who'd only come into my life two minutes ago.

"A scan?" Baze said quietly, the smile disappearing from his face. Lux nodded. She knew the joking was over. "How far along are you, can we come?" He asked irrationally.

"It's something Bug and I have to do together. I'll, uh, fill you in when we meet up later." She said not looking at anyone. That Bug kid still hadn't said a word, what sort of a name was Bug anyway?

Baze nodded slowly.

"Alright then kiddo, I'll give you a ride, Cate can go back to her show and we'll meet at four, my place okay?" Baze said, looking around the awkward circle of people. We all nodded in turn. Lux put a hand on her stomach, she looked slightly un-nerved by something that had happened and it took me back to how I'd been when I was pregnant with her. The slightest twinge and I'd jump on a bus straight to the hospital. It looks like I was right that something was wrong if Lux had been born with a hole in her heart. I just hoped nothing went wrong for her baby.

"Okay, well I'll see you later then Cate." Lux said, still not making eye-contact. I smiled and nodded encouragingly. They all got into the car, Bug stomped his cigarette out. Baze waved at me as they drove off, and I was alone again. I collapsed onto the ground me head in my hands, tears streaming down my face. I just felt so incredibly guilty for what this little girl had gone through. My throat ached, my eyes were sore but I got up and traipsed into the studio. I wasn't ready for everyone to know this yet.

A/N: I woke-up a couple of days ago and saw all the reviews from you fantastic people, what a way to start a day! I love all the suggestions, keep 'em coming, defiantly going to incorporate some of them into the fic! All rights to Liz Tigelaar and Co. (: Review it if you enjoyed it and want to give a suggestion, anon is welcomed (;


	3. High Crashed

HISTORY REPEATED CHAPTER THREE

MUSIC CHOICE: Kelly Clarkson – Because of You (For the last little bit of the chapter)

LUX

Baze dropped Bug and I at the hospital promptly, we were running a bit late anyway. I hadn't expected to be getting taxied to the hospital by my _biological dad_. It was just too normal for me. We parked outside the hospital and Baze let us out. Bug and I started walking towards the hospital; the roads were really busy so I barely heard Baze shouting my name.

"Hey, Kiddo, wait up." Baze shouted, he was jogging towards us, I turned around. I small jerk happened behind my belly button, it was my baby kicking. It always made me feel a bit uncertain feeling the life inside me. I wasn't one hundred percent sure that Bug even wanted me, let alone our baby.

"Baze?" I said scuffing my heels on the floor. I'd stopped to wait or Baze to get to us; Bug on the other hand had carried on walking past the hospital and was lighting up another cigarette. Baze looked like he wanted to say something but he bit his tongue, after all, we'd just met.

"I just wanted to give you my number, in case the little dude gives you any trouble." He said; I had a feeling that he meant Bug not my baby. I nodded and took the paper he'd written it on. It felt good to know that someone was looking out for me, although I'd never admit it to Bug and Tash, I was hoping that Baze and Cate would still want me. But why would they, so many people have said no already; a long line of them.

"Thanks Baze, see you at four."I said and headed into the hospital. Bug would follow soon enough.

* * *

"Lux Cassidy?" The receptionist called out, she looked motherly and happy. There were kids and mothers laughing and joking around me. I was the only one here alone. There was another teenage couple opposite me. They looked so in love it made me want to be sick. It also made me feel bitter, why was it that so many people could have it all when I couldn't.

I got up and waddled over to the receptionist, she smiled at me but I had a feeling she was thinking what so many did, 'her parents messed up', 'what's she doing alone?' the same thing time and time again, it was getting tedious having to smile my way through it all.

"Hi, I'm Lux." I said, not making eye-contact. She nodded and started tapping her computer keyboard.

"Okay, honey, the sonogram operator will see you now." She smiled and pointed to the door on my left. Bug was running late even by his standards, he hadn't said a word all day. Did he not want me to be normal?

The sonogram room was dark; the doctor told me to lie on the bed and applied the ice-cold gel to my over expanded stomach. I winced as she put the receiver on me, I heard the heartbeat first then the picture was clear. It was my baby, big, clear and blue. I didn't want to know the sex, it didn't really bother me. But I couldn't get it off my mind that I was here alone. I'd refused Cate and Baze's offer to join me and even though I didn't know them they'd have been better than an absent boyfriend.

"So there it is, your baby." The doctor said; she smiled briefly at me. I felt a single tear stinging my eye; I nodded, biting my lip and gripping onto the sides of the bed.

"Do you want to know the gender?" she asked. I shook my head. It was going to be a surprise for Bug and me. Whenever he decided to turn up.

"Okay then, if you want a picture then that's another fifty dollars, you can pay at reception, would you like one?" She smiled, waiting for an answer. I suddenly realised Bug had the money. Screw him. Because of him I couldn't have a picture of my baby to keep with me, nothing to show Cate and Baze. It was pointless.

"I left the house without cash." I said apologetically. She nodded understandingly but I could see the same thoughts going through her mind, 'what's she doing her alone?' 'Her parents really messed up.'

"Okay then, well you can order one anytime." She said, I nodded, took one last look at my baby and rubbed the gel off.

* * *

I stormed out of the hospital; I was on the warpath to find Bug. He was lounging on the wall outside.

"Where were you Bug?" I shouted even though I was only a few feet from him.

"God, I'm sorry, why would I want to go the women's clinic anyway, I just went to the bar, no biggie" He said, tossing his cigarette to the ground and stamping it out.

"That wasn't just a check-up Bug, that was the last sonogram before you son or daughter is here and you have to become responsible and you're off at a bar." I screamed. He just shrugged. "No, that isn't enough Bug; a shrug can't just fix things. It can't Bug. This is not okay!" Tears were streaming down my face, people walked past, keeping their eyes on the floor.

"Do you think I want this?" Bug shouted back, he stood up, his arms out. "I'm seventeen; I don't want to be tied down by the same brat for the rest of my life." I knew he didn't want me.

"You don't want me?" I whispered. He shook his head.

"I don't want you I don't want this kid. I just want to be free, okay? Is that too much to ask?" He shouted, he thrust his hands in his pockets and walked away. I watched him walk away. I turned and walked back into the clean and boring hospital. I pulled out the piece of crumpled up paper Baze had given me; it had Cate's number on it as well both in scribbled, hasty writing. I walked over to the pay-phone put in a few cents. I dialled her number.

"Hello, Cate Cassidy." She answered brightly. She sounded so happy and content.

"Cate, it's Lux, I need you. Can you come to the hospital?" I whispered.

* * *

A/N So many of you were reviewing and PM-ing saying you hated Bug so I just wanted to show you all that I agree, he is a jerk.

Do you think Lux should ditch him forever or not.

I tried not to make Baze to much of a dad because at this point in the real thing he was still undecided

so yeah Hope you all enjoyed it x

And in the words of SJateBazegirlscout22: LONG LIVE LUX !


	4. History Revisited

HISTORY REPEATED CHAPTER 4

Relationships Forged.

CATE

I got off the phone with Lux, she needed me. I had to choke back tears at the thought of her being alone in the immaculate hospital. She was just so innocent looking. I jumped in my car leaving Ryan and Alice in mid conference. They'd understand. I just _had _to get to my daughter. I _had_ to be there for her; to try to make up for lost time.

LUX

I waited for Cate for less than five minutes, the clock was ticking closer and closer to four o'clock and for some reason I didn't want Baze to know how much of a letdown Bug was, I'd just make-up some excuse. I had to sort myself out before I face Baze.

Out of nowhere I heard my name shouted, "Lux, Lux!" Cate was running towards me, she crossed the road without looking, earning some angry looks and loud blasts of car horns from drivers. I stood up just as she got to me. "What is it, what happened, is it the baby, is it Bug?" She asked, her eyes flicked from side to side, she was clearly looking for him.

"He left me. He said he doesn't want me or the baby and I just...I don't know what to do." I choked out the last few syllables. Cate wrapped her arms around me and it just felt so right to have my _mom_ holding me when I was sad.

The thing that was bothering me most was the emancipation. I'd already asked Cate and Baze for their signatures so it was kind of real. But what if Bug hadn't left me today, what if he'd left me after I was fully emancipated and had nothing to do with Cate and Baze? Where would I be then?

"Ssh honey, its okay."Cate stroked my hair. It was uncanny how similar we really were, except I doubt Baze had left her when she'd found out she was pregnant. He honestly seemed like a decent guy. "Come on, let's go back to my place, then we'll get you cleaned up and head over to Baze's yeah?" She smiled at me, cupping my face. I suddenly felt like a five year old who'd hurt their knee and their mom had promised them ice-cream.

"Okay." I whispered. She smiled at me and we crossed the road, responsibly, to her car. She let me in the passenger seat and we were off. It felt surreal to be going to my mom's house. I'd honestly never thought this day would come, although I'd imagined it enough times.

We spent the journey in silence. Cate looked visibly uncomfortable, I, on the other hand, had been put in more than enough uncomfortable situations in my life to be perfectly fine. Her house was something entirely different; it looked like something out of 'Suburban Perfection' magazine.

"Well, here it is; my house." She shrugged her shoulders; I unclipped my seat-belt and left the car. Cate waited for me on the other side of the car I guess we'd been really thrown in the deep end; a baptism of fire.

She opened the door; it was perfect on the inside, not a hair out of place. Cate didn't even look at home. I checked my watch, it was 3:00pm, we had an hour to get to Baze's and neither of us knew our way from here.

"So, Lux, shall I run you a bath?" She asked, God I could really do with a hot bath, Bug and I only had a shower at our shared flat with Tash and Gavin. It barely ever ran hot water. But Cate didn't need an answer. She'd hurried off down the hall into what I supposed was the bathroom. I clutched onto my bag tighter as I was left alone in the hallway. Cate seemed eager to please, which wasn't something I'd expected. She reappeared to the sound of bath water rushing into the tub.

"I've got some pregnancy clothes left over from when I, uh, had you." Her smile dropped, I supposed this was something of a game for her. Playing House. She beckoned me to the third door on the left, her heels clicked down the wooden floorboards there were a few photos of her with friends and family, she looked so happy. I just couldn't understand how her life was so drastically different to mine but we were so similar in ways. I caught a glance of the bathroom; it was identical to the rest of the colours of the hallway. The tub was overflowing with bubbles already. Cate clearly wasn't as organised as she put out.

"They're up in the loft; you can stay there for a second whilst I go up and get them." She let me into her room, the bed was pristinely made and the pillows were in identical diamond formations. She might not be organized but she had a severe compulsive cleaning addiction. There were actually bottles of room spray on her dresser where most people kept perfume.

I heard her open the loft hatch and climb up the stairs; she was speaking to herself up there. Then she was climbing back down with a dusty box in her arms. She set it down on the floor in front of me, obviously not realising that I couldn't just crouch on the floor like she could. I looked at the box and it made my stomach turn. On the top of the old brown box was my name in clear block capitals. I'd always been told that the case workers had named me.

Cate brought over some scissors and ripped into the box. It was full of clothes and papers, the dust flew off of the top of the box creating a smoggy cloud in front of us. Cate pulled the box up onto the bed after realising I wasn't going to attempt to move. I hadn't spoken in ages; I was too busy taking it all in. Cate delved into the box. She tugged out a pair of maternity jeans with a black elastic band around the front. Under the jeans that Cate had just removed was a baby grow. I leaned out to touch it; the material was soft under my fingers. I picked it out and held it up. It was so small; Cate was just looking at me, her eyes following my facial expression.

"I, uh, I bought that for _you_. When I first found out I was pregnant I wanted to get you something to wear when you were born." She said tucking her hair behind her ear and looking down.

"Guess that didn't exactly go to plan then." I said, I put down the baby grow and moved onto another item. It was like we were reliving our short history together through this box. I'd only really met Cate this morning but there was just something about her, she made me forget about Bug, she made me feel normal. The next item in the little memory lane box was a piece of paper; it had water marks on it that had made the paper swell in places. It was face down and when I picked it up the scribbled writing read, 'Lux, Portland Hospital.' I turned it over and there was Cate staring out at me with the widest smile on her face, she was holding a baby with a placid face and a shock of blonde hair. It was me. In the background I saw a suited woman with a briefcase.

"Is this your mom?" I asked showing the photo to Cate. I pointed to the woman in the background. She shook her head.

"That's the social worker." She swallowed and looked back down at a maternity tee she had been unfolding. So there she was my mom holding me as a baby, from her face you'd never had thought she was just about to give me up. But people are all actors.

FLASHBACK

CATE

I held my daughter for the first time as the flash went off. The midwife beamed at me and handed back the camera. I'd filled up three disposables with photos of Lux.

"Cate, we have to take her now." The social worker said kindly stepping forward from the dark. I nodded slowly. They were taking my baby, I'd only had her for two hours and she was leaving my life. She's be better off without me though. There were plenty of couples who wanted a baby. The social workers had promised me. I raised my sleeping baby up to my face and kissed her forehead one last time. The social worker came forward and took her from my arms.

"Bye baby." I whispered, "I love you so much." I waved to her as the social worker took her from the room. Suddenly the room was empty, there was no one there. But most of all I was empty. I had no baby. My daughter was gone. I felt a tear drop from my eye. All I had was the baby grow I'd intended to put on her. My last memory of my daughter.

A/N: What do you think Baze is going to do when he finds out Bug ditched Lux?

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, its so amazing to see your reactions good and bad, so keep them coming ! Also there is A LOT more drama to come in the next chapter.


	5. Romance Ignited ?

HISTORY REPEATED CHAPTER 5

CATE:

Lux and Baze were in the lounge in silence, they didn't seem to know what to say to each other and I couldn't blame them. The only thing Lux and I had in common was teenage pregnancy. Every year on Lux's birthday I'd always take half an hour or so out to myself and just think about how my baby was. I'd specified a closed adoption only so that I'd never interrupt what I assumed was a perfect life for her. Only now did I realize that I'd inadvertently made life worse for her by severing all links with her.

This year I'd decided to do something different. I'd driven down to the local seven-eleven and picked up a cake. Nothing to fancy but enough to show I cared. I lit the candles and admired the warm glow momentarily. To be honest this was a completely irrational thing to do as I had no idea how she'd react. I picked up the cake and struggled into the lounge.

"_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday dear Lux,_

_Happy Birthday to You."_

I sang out of key, Baze joined in when he realised what was going on. Lux just stared at us both in awe.

"You remembered." She whispered. I nodded.

"Make a wish." I replied.

BAZE:

We'd talked, ate, drank, laughed and cried and finally the evening was over. I was driving Lux back to her flat that she shared with Bug. Unfortunately she'd still wanted emancipation which we had no right to deny. It's not like we'd exactly been parents to her. I couldn't understand how I'd changed so much in less than twenty-four hour; it had been a long day.

"Lux?" I said to the dozing teenager.

"Mmm." She replied drowsily. She looked so young right now it was hard to imagine how mature she really was.

"I don't know what the deal is with you and Bug but I think he's probably a better guy than I was at his age. I know this is probably hard for you to hear but when Cate told me she was pregnant I blanked her, I made out she didn't exist, I'd purposely kiss other girls in front of her, and I wanted her to feel insignificant. I never thought what a dick I was being." I took a breath as Lux sat up; this was obviously something she wanted to hear. "But this Bug character, although I don't encourage teenage pregnancy, seems decent enough, sure he might not have been there tonight but he went to your ultrasound, its stuff like that that matters I guess." I shrugged keeping my eyes on the road.

"This is the block." She said pointing to a shabby apartment. I pulled in the nearest space. "Baze, I think you've got Bug all wrong, you and him are more alike than you think. He doesn't want me, he never wanted me, and he just needed me for an outlet for his anger. He doesn't intend on being here for me or this baby."

"Lux, I don't know what to say." I was stunned, I mean sure it wasn't like I'd expected this _kid_ to be getting a job and saving up for his baby and girlfriend but I'd been expecting a little more than what she'd just described. Yeah, that's me, hypocrite of the century.

"It's okay, it's not like I'm even really related to you anymore, thanks for this anyway." She said waving her emancipation papers in the air. I nodded, focusing all my energies on not running up the stairs of the apartment block and punching that idiot in the chest. "See you around Baze." She smiled and left. I watched her walk into the apartment block and my chest started feeling funny, I dismissed it as heartburn, but I think I knew better than that.

* * *

CATE:

It was getting late and I'd got a text from Ryan earlier telling me he was visiting a friend to give me some time to think things over. Which meant that I'd cracked open a bottle of white wine and a family size tub of chocolate ice-cream and stuck Celebrity Rehab Marathon on the TV. I was just getting into the latest Hollywood escapades when there was a knock at my door. I slugged over with my ice-cream tub for company. I was surprised to see that it was Baze.

"Cate." He whispered quickly before he started kissing me and pushing me into the hallway at the same time.

"Baze, what are you doing." I managed to whisper in between kisses.

"Apologizing." He replied. I sighed with resistance as he started kissing my neck.

I knew we shouldn't, I had Ryan and Baze probably had someone as well, knowing him. But all thoughts of what was right were pushed from my mind as Baze filled up my world. We lost our clothes somewhere along the hallway, the ice-cream tub went with them.

* * *

CATE:

I woke-up next to Baze, we were in my bed and our clothes weren't on. Slowly memories of last night came flooding back. I groaned; I had the worst head-ache known to man. Baze was still asleep so I took the opportunity to sneak into the bathroom. Our clothes were littered along the hallway, with a strangely familiar ice-cream tub. The bathroom cupboard had a few paracetomol stocked so I swallowed them; hoping they would help my head-ache to subside.

I _really_ didn't fancy going back to bed with the man-child so I shuffled into the kitchen and poured myself some strong coffee. My phone beeped from the counter; it was Ryan. Shit, I had to get Baze out of here sharp-ish. Had I honestly cheated on Ryan last night?

"Hey babe." Baze walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes. Thankfully he'd found his boxers in the hallway and had thought to put them on. What a Gentleman.

"Don't call me that, I'm sorry, last night was a mistake. I really shouldn't have done that." I said, moving away as he tried to put his arms around me. He didn't seem to get the message and carried on walking towards me. "Seriously Baze, Ryan, my boyfriend will be home soon, you need to go." I said persuasively. I heard him mutter something under his breath before walking back into the hallway where he picked up his clothes and put them on. I had to admit this wasn't a totally innocent procedure, thanks to a cleverly positioned mirror I could see _all_ of what was going on.

Baze wandered slowly back into the kitchen, he walked over to me.

"Until next time." He whispered, leaning in to kiss me, I didn't have the strength to resist. He pulled away, winked at me and left through the backdoor.

A/N: I've kind of planned the next three or so chapters including many of your suggestions! So I hope you look forward to that. (:

How many of you want to see Cate and Baze together in the next few chapters or should we let that romance sizzle for a while? Don't forget about Ryan, what do you all think of him?

Who's looking forward to May 20th ? I know i am !


	6. Pattern Repeated

HISTORY REPEATED CHAPTER SIX

LUX:

I woke up alone. I'd gotten into bed with Bug after Baze had dropped me of but I wasn't really surprised to see that he had disappeared. I could hear some music playing outside my door and a knock on the door told me everyone was up. My alarm clock said it was 11am, I'd slept in late, and I was never usually up later than nine.

"Lux, can I come in?" It was Tasha, my best-friend.

"Yeah, it's open." I called out; we'd each got locks on our doors after a few awkward moments where we'd walked in on each other in compromising situations. Tasha walked in with two steaming chipped mugs in her hands, she put the least chipped one on my bedside table, it was a sweet gesture but she obviously didn't remember that being pregnant meant no caffeine.

"Thanks Tash." I said, gesturing to the cup. She nodded taking a sip of her own mug.

"Bug left earlier, said he had some things to sort out." She said before taking another sip. I nodded, it's not like I'd expected anything less.

"Hey did you meet your parents in the end, we didn't get a chance to chat, and you came in pretty late last night." Tash asked; my emancipation was our only chance to get our own place full time. Right now we just slept at Gavin's every now and then but it wasn't exactly home.

"Yeah I did, and I found out that my, uh, my mom is Cate Cassidy, out of Ryan and Cate." I said twiddling my thumbs. Tasha spat out her coffee onto the bed sheets.

"Are you serious?" She asked in amazement. I nodded, I was still surprised, I'd grown up with Cate and Ryan on the Radio and it was strange to think that she was my _mom_. "But she's like twenty?" Tash said, doing mental math.

"She actually had me in high school, she was sixteen." I said, not looking Tash in the eye. I knew what she'd be thinking, 'like mother, like daughter'

"Wow, that's interesting, did they sign the papers?" Tasha mumbled, changing the subject.

"Yeah, they signed them; I guess we can take them down to the Courtrooms today." I said glancing at my future which was resting on my bed side table.

CATE:

Ryan got home at about 11; but it still didn't feel like the house was full. There was one extra person that should have been there. I'd only been with Lux for less than 24 hours but already I'd seen her through a break-up and helped her pick out clothes, looked at her baby things and said good-bye. But it wasn't enough, it was like this blonde haired girl had brought so much into my life that now she was gone so was part of me.

And it didn't help that I couldn't look Ryan in the eye. I just felt so damn guilty about what had happened last night that I couldn't believe I'd done something so stupid.

I was sitting reading the papers when Ryan walked in from the kitchen.

"Morning Cate." He said as he walked by, planting a kiss on the top of my head.

"Morning." I mumbled in reply, not taking my eyes of the weather.

"So, what happened yesterday?" Ryan said in a false-casual kind of way.

"Well, after I left the station I met my daughter and her dad and he just talked then she came back here and guess what? She's pregnant, uh huh, like mother like daughter I guess." I rambled flicking through the property section of The Portland Times.

Ryan didn't say anything and out of the corner of my eye I could see him just looking at me, stunned.

"Cate, you having a kid was enough to process but your kid having a kid, that's just crazy. Why isn't she here, didn't you offer to take her in?" He asked, I don't think he really thought over what was going on.

"Yes Ryan, of course I offered my daughter a place to live. Who do you think I am? Sorry if I'm not what you thought I was but I suppose that's just how life is isn't it." I finished with my hands shaking and a tear in my eye.

"Honey if you think this changes anything then you are so, so wrong, I will _always_ love you, no matter what you do or don't do. Okay?" He asked reaching across the table to hold my hand. I nodded. "I love you Cate." He whispered.

But I couldn't say it back, he was wrong; something's do change a relationship.

BAZE

I couldn't stop thinking about them. Math and Jamie tried to talk to me but gave up about two minutes after I got in the door because they realised I was in my own world.

I was sitting on the couch staring at the TV that wasn't on when Jamie walked over and sat next to me.

"So, she was pretty amazing huh?" He asked giving me a friendly punch on the arm.

"Which one do you mean?" I asked dreamily.

"Whoa, hold up! You did twins?" Jamie was gobsmacked, then I realised what he was saying.

"What? No man, I was talking about Lux and Cate. It was awesome meeting Lux but Cate has really got better in bed since winter formal." I mused; I didn't really need any more jeering from Jamie to open up about last night. It was just what me and Jamie did; our guy thing.

"So you're telling me that you slept with _Cate Cassidy_ last night? _The_ Cate Cassidy?" Jamie laughed.

"Yeah, what's so crazy about that?" I asked kind of hurt.

"Dude she is way out of your league." Jamie joked before slapping me on the back and walking away.

A/N: This chapter was like a fallout piece from what happened last night. More Lux and Bug next chapter I promise!

If you could see this fic go anyway what way would it go? Your choice!

Give me feedback beautiful readers!

Shout out to FoxyRoxyAngel MalikaiDragonSlayer and SJateBazegirlscout22 for some kick-ass reviews!

P.S: I just got twitter BeccaLUX314 follow me if you have it and I'll follow you back :) 3


	7. Past Remembered or Mistake Made

HISTORY REPEATED CHAPTER SEVEN

**FLASHBACK**

BUG

Lux and I were in the bath tub. We were holding hands and watching the sink, both of us mentally counting down the seconds. In forty seconds we'd know our future.

LUX

With Bug beside me I felt safe, like he'd protect me forever. But this wasn't something Bug _could_ protect me from; no matter how much we both wanted it. Because in less than a minute our future would be decided.

BUG

I heaved myself out of the bath tub; the pregnancy test was laid on the side with the instructions next to it. I looked at Lux. She seemed so child-like and young and for a second I felt guilty about what I might've brought into her life. She seemed completely lost in her own thoughts, in a world of her own.

LUX

I couldn't seem to concentrate; there was only ten seconds to go if my mental math was correct. The future may be already made up for us but I had no idea where it would take us. Bug had suggested emancipation but that meant locating my parents, the biological ones, to be honest it was our best option but I didn't really want to be chasing down two people who'd rejected me so much.

BUG

"Lux, it's time, I need you to read this, because I don't understand it." I said, wringing my hands and staring at the stick. Lux pulled herself up and out of the bath. She came over and stood behind me. The tension in the room was so thick I could've cut it with a knife.

LUX

I stared at the test, my heart skipped a beat when I realised what it was saying.

I was pregnant. I wasn't sure how to take it, how do you react to something like this; they hadn't included that in the instructions.

BUG

Lux didn't say anything but I'd seen that small change in her expression that told me she knew the answer. And because she hadn't said anything it could only mean one thing. We were having a baby.

LUX

"I'm pregnant." I whispered. Bug's face broke into a smile. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered very clearly in my ear.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you to." I replied and turned around to kiss him.

**FLASHBACK END. **

BUG

I didn't know where I was going until I got there but when I did it all made sense. I ended up at the mall. I'd only been there once or twice before and that had been to steal stuff that we need at the flat. I headed in there with my wallet in my pocket and made a bee-line for the jewellers. What I wanted would be expensive but she was worth it.

I entered the jewellers to some confused and worried looks from the other shoppers. Thanks to my haircut and tattoos wherever I went people always thought I was going to steal something. Well I was happy to be proving them wrong.

"I, um, I need an engagement ring." I said to the man at the counter, I was slightly dazzled by all the mega watts of diamonds shining out of the counters.

"Certainly sir, may I enquire your price range." He asked snobbishly.

"Yeah, I got a thousand dollars at the moment but I can get more if it's needed." I said, I'd been attempting to sound like less of a criminal but I'd only made myself more suspicious by saying I could get more money if it was needed.

"Right, let's see what we can find." The server walked off, he brought back a tray that would make any girl swoon with the amount of diamonds there were.

"This is one of our finest rings." He said holding up one that was the closest to the higher end of my price range. I nodded and took it from him, it was exquisite. The stones were mismatched and it was inlayed in what looked like silver. It was fantastic and it was pretty much Lux in a nutshell, mix-and-match and beautiful at the same time.

"I'll take this one." I whispered. I was barely able to drag my eyes away long enough for him to take it and wrap it. I paid him and got back on my bike.

After all there's no time like the present.

LUX

I was barely out of bed by the time Bug returned, Gavin and Tash had got a call from some friend and had had to leave so Bug and I were alone. To be honest I pretty much couldn't bear looking at him but when he came up right in front of me bending down on one knee it was hard to ignore him. His beautiful eyes stared straight into mine.

"Lux, I am so, so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking the other day. But I know what I'm thinking now. I want to be with you and I want to provide for you and this kid so will you take this as my promise Lux, that I will always be with you ,so, will you marry me?"

"I, wow, I don't know what to say." I mumbled. He took my hand from my face and slipped a ring on my finger. It looked so right.

"I know we are young and this might be hasty but it doesn't have to mean anything straight away, we can wait. It's just a promise." He said batting his eyelashes at me and I couldn't resist.

"Yes." I whispered. He kissed my ring and smiled at me before leaning up to kiss me.

LATE THAT NIGHT

LUX

I was lying next to Bug, he was sleeping, and when Tash and Gavin had got back we'd all had a small celebration about our 'engagement'. But right now, when I was alone in the darkness I felt a strange feeling sweeping over me. It was the sort of feeling you get before going on the tallest, fastest rollercoaster anxiousness mixed with exhilaration and a tiny bit of doubt.

But it's nothing, right? We were doing the right thing?

A/N:

This was for the few people who'd been saying they loved Bug and wanted to see a nicer side of him.

I absolutely loved ALL of the feedback I got from last chapter, it was great to see some people who had the same opinion as me and also some people who had different opinions !

But there is something about Bug that I don't trust, is he just trying to get Lux to go through with the emancipation? How do you guys feel about the 'engagement'?

Tweet me any questions BeccaLUX314 or review or PM !


	8. Title Undecided

HISTORY REPEATED CHAPTER EIGHT

CATE

I'd slept with Baze on the Monday evening and even on the Wednesday morning I couldn't stop thinking about him. It was literally driving me crazy, I had a golden window of opportunity; Ryan was in a meeting until midday with corporate so I could easily sneak of in-between times. All I had to do was find Baze first. The phonebook would be my first port of call, Alice was in her office and I knew she had a phonebook in there.

"Alice!" I smiled as I walked into her office without knocking. She was holding court on the phone with her fiancé Chuck at the time so I sneaked past her pointing at the phonebook and dashing back out of the office before she could reply.

I searched through the B's until I found Bazille; there was one other which I suspected was his dad. Luckily there was an address supplied, it was the address for a bar which could only mean one thing. He owned and lived above a bar. He really hadn't changed at all since High School. I ran back to Alice's, dropped off the phonebook, left a sticky note with an excuse on it and literally hurtled to the car.

* * *

Baze's place was just an average bar from the outside. I walked in the door to find Baze standing behind the bar cleaning glasses, he looked up when he heard me come in.

"Cate, hi, how are you? Sorry I didn't call it's just I thought Ryan might not appreciate his girlfriend's, uh, well _me_ calling." He said walking out from behind the bar. He was wearing ripped jeans and an old white tee-shirt which made me want him even more.

"No it's fine, honestly, I didn't mind" I replied, walking closer to him. He mirrored what I was doing and in seconds we were in front of each other. His hair was in a mess which brought back memories of the other morning.

"Cate, this isn't right, you've got Ryan." Baze whispered. He tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear and a tingling sensation shot through my body. The excitement was mounting and all I needed was for him to lean in and we'd be off.

"What Ryan doesn't know won't hurt him." I whispered, knowing that it was such a lie. Baze smiled slightly. He moved in an inch closer, I could taste his breath. I closed my eyes with anticipation as he turned his face to kiss me. One more centimetre and we'd be there.

Then my phone rang and the magic was shattered. Baze smiled bashfully and stepped away. I could feel myself blushing and I felt irritated that something had interrupted that. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, it was Lux.

"It's Lux, I have to get this." I said regretfully, which I instantly felt guilty for, she was my daughter; I shouldn't have to make excuses to speak to her.

"Lux, hi, what's up?" I said into the phone. The line was slightly crackly, like she was inside a building or something.

"Hi Cate, I, um, I'm not really sure how to say this, the hearing for my emancipation is in ten minutes at the town hall. I just wanted to let you know." She said and without her saying the exact words I knew she needed Baze and me to be there.

"Okay, we'll be down as soon as possible." I replied and shut the phone down.

"She's at Town Hall, the emancipation hearing is in ten minutes and if we hurry we can get there in five minutes." I said to Baze, asking him to take us both there.

"I'll get my keys." He smiled.

* * *

LUX

I waited nervously for Cate and Baze; I'd called them here without telling Bug or Tasha. They'd think I wasn't trying hard enough to get emancipation. The honest truth? I don't think I was either. I saw Baze's truck pull up and he and Cate hurried out of it and up the stairs toward me.

"Lux." Baze smiled as he reached me, his arms wrapped around me. He couldn't get as close as I needed, the baby got in the way. But it mattered most that they were both here.

"Do you want us to go inside now?" Cate asked from behind Baze, she had a hand on him and it looked like they'd got, uh, better acquainted since our last family meeting.

"No, I'll go in first and then at eleven if you guys came in then that'd be great, I don't want Bug and Tash to think I asked you here, they'd get funny about it." I said, trying to explain my mind's convoluted thinking. Cate nodded, I think she understood where I was coming from.

* * *

Cate and Baze entered the courtroom at dead on eleven; they had to sit behind us, I couldn't see them, but just knowing they were there made me calmer.

The judge was minutes away from giving her final verdict when Cate and Baze came in.

"Excuse me, who are you?" She asked calmly. I bit my lip, now everyone knew they were there.

"We're Lux Cassidy's parents." Cate replied chirpily, wrong answer Cate, wrong answer, I thought. This seriously hindered my emancipation case and it seemed I couldn't make my mind up what I wanted, my parents or the father of my baby and a life on our terms. I knew I couldn't have both.

"I'm sorry, that's impossible, Miss Cassidy is in a foster home and therefore has no legal guardians other than the state." The judge smiled sourly at Cate and Baze.

"No, I'm sorry; she meant we're her biological parents." Baze said, just as Cate was about to sit down. The judge nodded.

"Miss Cassidy, is this correct, these people are you're biological parents?" The judge asked; her piercing eyes focused on me. I could feel Bug and Tash staring at me, begging me to say I didn't want Cate and Baze.

"Yeah, they are." I said quietly, nodding.

"Well, the jury will convene and we will reach a final decision in five minutes, court is dismissed." The judge said plainly, she tapped her hammer on the desk and we all got up to leave. Bug and Tash stormed off out the door the second the judge dismissed us and by the time I'd stood they were nowhere to be seen. On the other hand Cate and Baze had stayed and were walking over to me.

The judge was still in the room and she watched us with the eyes of a hawk surveying its prey.

"You alright kiddo?" Baze asked gently. I nodded, a small tear pricking my eye, but I blinked it away. It was just the hormones. I nodded, Cate and Baze pulled me in, and in the privacy of their arms I let out a tear.

In five minutes I could easily lose the people who'd been with me for my entire life or lose the people who created me. Whatever the outcome I knew one couple would be there for me.

A/N: The 'judge's' final decision is next chapter !Who do you want to see Lux with ?

I'm really looking forward to writing the next instalment and I can't wait for the reactions for this Chapter ! Your reviews and PM's just make my day, thanks for all the smile's you beautiful readers have put on my face ! :D There's one ;) x All credit for LUX goes to Liz Tigelaar and co. !


	9. Disaster Struck

HISTORY REPEATED CHAPTER NINE

JUDGES POV

The chamber behind the court was buzzing with the drama of the previous seating of court. Before we'd been interrupted by the child's biological parents the decision seemed relatively straightforward. Being in foster care hadn't seemed to do the young girl any good considering her current state. Then her parents arrived and I could practically hear the jury's minds whirring.

We assembled at the table; this was going to be a long five minutes.

LUX

Cate, Baze and I returned to the court room just on time, the rest of the assembly was already present and I had to have the embarrassing task of walking in late. Bug and Tash didn't make eye contact for the first few minutes and when they did it was death stares. The judge walked in grandly and we stood. She smiled down at me, like a friendly school teacher, we sat down and the polished oak felt as hard and cold as stone on my legs. The room was entirely silent and it felt like all eyes were on me. I tucked a lock of my curled blonde hair behind my ear.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the jury has come to a unanimous decision, would the speaker please inform the court." The judge said gravely, she didn't take her eyes of me, I think she knew the dynamic had changed and it was no longer an emancipation I wanted.

"Ahem," The speaker cleared his throat, "The jury has conferred and we find it in the best interests of Lux Cassidy to be placed in temporary care of her biological parents." My heart skipped a beat, I turned to Cate and Baze but neither of them was looking at me. Cate was wrapped in Baze's arms, it looked like she was crying and Baze was stroking her hair and beaming like a fool. I smiled to myself; it made me feel good that they loved each other so much. I just don't think they knew it yet.

"The final verdict has been made, court is dismissed." The judge said, nodding to the speaker. She left in a hurry, as did the rest of the court until on Baze, Cate and I were left. My case worker Fern also remained.

"Lux, I know this isn't what you originally wanted but trust me, they want you, just look at them. It'll work out. I promise." Fern whispered, she had been one of the most motherly figure's I'd ever had in my life. She hugged me briefly then left. Tasha and Bug hadn't waited around, I still had Bug's ring on my finger and it was an itching reminder of where my previous loyalties had lain.

"Hey kiddo, so you're coming with us now?" Baze said; if it was over-whelming for me, getting a kid must be like a tsunami hitting the Island Of Baze for him.

"Yeah, guess so." I mumbled staring at what I could see of my sneakers. My bump was getting so huge it was more like a hill than anything.

"Let's get you home." Cate smiled rubbing my arm. I nodded slowly, I felt like a kid again, back to when prospective foster families would take me out for days to see if we got on.

They turned and left, I dragged my feet along behind them. Trying my best to process what had just happened, I'd finally got what I'd wanted since I was a baby 'my real mommy and daddy' so why did I feel like I'd done something wrong?

Bug and Tash were waiting outside the courtrooms; they walked over to us as soon as they saw us.

"What the hell was that about Lux? You didn't even try to defend us! Do you know what this means for Bug and I now?" Tash shouted, Cate and Baze stood by my side. Bug just stood next to Tash with a look of pure hate on his face; I couldn't believe this was happening.

"I'm sorry Tash, it's not like I can't re-apply." I said, I didn't want to but it was the only thing I could think to say.

"You can try, but don't even think you're coming back with us." Bug spat. Tash nodded. My heart felt like it was breaking, how they both could do this after all we'd been through I had no idea.

"Wait up, Bug, in case you haven't noticed Lux is having your kid whether you like it or not so you're gonna have to man up and stop getting so out of control dude." Baze said from behind me.

"Maybe I don't want to." Bug growled to Baze, I could see the officers outside the court giving us wary looks and I knew too well they'd intervene if any of us moved toward the other.

"You don't have the choice." Cate hissed; I knew this subject was a touchy one for her, she'd been kind of in my position and she seemed to be a lifelong campaigner for the traditional family unit now, complete with two parents and kids. But was it worth it if the parents couldn't stomach each other.

"I think I do." Bug whispered, and then he and Tasha walked away. I just stood there open-mouthed, I felt numb. Then a horrendous pain shot through my abdomen, my hand shot to my stomach as I gasped for air.

"Lux, what's wrong, honey, speak to me?" Cate said, I could hear her but it was like listening to a recording, it didn't seem real.

"Cate, I need to get to the hospital now, my waters have broke." I whispered through gritted teeth as another I felt a bit of fluid seep into my jeans and I knew it was time, whether Bug wanted the baby or not, it was coming. Now.

A/N: Bug is always going to be a douche in this fic I reckon, he is like an extremist version of 17 year old Baze. Your Reviews are fantastic ! Literally I wake up, check my phone and I have you guys saying you enjoy this fic and it just puts me in a great mood for the rest of the day !

Should Lux have a boy or girl? How will Bug react to actually having a kid? Tell me your answers !

I'm going to hand in my application for school prefect tomorrow ! Wish me luck beautiful readers !xxx

Twitter: BeccaLUX314


	10. Universe Paused

HISTORY REPEATED CHAPTER TEN

CATE

We were in the car on the way to the hospital; I was in the back seat with Lux whilst Baze was driving stony faced. He hadn't said more than a few sentences since we'd left the courtroom and to be honest I thought he was reacting great.

Being thrust into parenthood was one thing but grand-parenthood at thirty two? That was definitely something to freak out over. I'd been in Lux's situation and I knew how scary this whole thing was but she seemed to be getting a bit out of control, her breathing was doubly erratic and her eyes kept closing involuntarily.

"Lux, honey, I know this is hard, hold on okay, Baze's getting us there as fast as possible. It's okay." I whispered draping my arms around my daughter. It seemed so ironic to think that until only three days ago the last time I'd seen this girl was when she was not even an hour old. Now I was helping her through one of the toughest times in her life.

"No...Cate...I...can't...breathe." Lux gasped, she clutched her chest, oh my god, I'd forgotten, the hole in her heart. She's had it fixed but something as physically challenging like childbirth would put a strain on her heart and, oh god, she could be seriously ill. I felt sick; we had to get her to the hospital faster.

"Baze, we have to get to the hospital quicker, Lux's heart's playing up and putting her and the baby in danger." Baze nodded grimly as I got back to Lux. I felt him speed through some red lights; we'd deal with that later.

"Ssh, ssh, Lux, not long now honey; long, deep breaths, come on you can do this." I encouraged Lux, she was turning paler and I was relieved to feel the car stop at the hospital. Baze got out and ran inside reappearing with three nurses, a doctor and a wheelchair. I un-buckled Lux's seat belt, cursing as my fingers slipped over the clasp. She was lifted into the chair and we were whisked into the hospital before I even got a chance to remind Baze to lock the car.

My phone started ringing, it was Ryan, crap, I'd promised to meet him for dinner, it was 5pm now. He'd been out of the meeting for ages. I answered the call as we carried on dashing through a maze of disinfected corridors.

"Ryan, oh my god, Lux is in labour, Baze and I are up at the hospital, I can't make it for dinner." I said hurriedly as we turned into another long corridor.

"Oh god, uh, is everyone alright, you sound out of breath." I could practically picture Ryan pacing and tearing his hair out at the thought.

"We're not sure. I'll call you when I know something." I said before disconnecting the call and racing to Lux's side as they wheeled her into the operating theatre. A caesarean? That could only mean one thing; the doctors didn't think her heart would hold up.

"Wait, what's going on, where are you going, we're her parents." I tried to explain to one of the nurses. Baze seemed calm; he obviously trusted the hospital staff.

"Calm down sweetie, we deal with these sorts of things on a daily basis, we're going to get Lux here set up in the theatre then one of you can come in." The nurse said soothingly, I nodded and clutched onto Baze as we watched Lux be wheeled into theatre.

The doctor appeared a moment later.

"Miss Cassidy? Mr Bazille? We're going to have to perform a caesarean section on your daughter, it's their best chance, don't worry, they are safe in our hands." The doctor smiled reassuringly.

I nodded and sat down on the bench slightly along the corridor.

"Please, do whatever you can, we've only just got her back, and we can't lose her." Baze whispered, I don't think he thought I could hear but I watched the tears fall from his eyes. He cared for Lux so much, it was incredible.

The doctor nodded and left. Baze watched him go and came and sat next to me. He put an arm round me and held me as I dissolved into hysterical tears.

I could feel his chest shaking with sobs but he kept silent and simply soothed me until I was exhausted.

BAZE

I had to be strong for Cate, there was no way she could see me give in. I already knew I wouldn't be going into the room to sit by Lux when she was having the operation. Cate would take that role and I'd be allowed some privacy to myself.

Cate was exhausted with tears and was now simply shaking in my arms. I felt so frustrated and trapped. How was it fair that I couldn't seem to tell this kid that had come into my life to tell her how much I cared about her? I hated to think, it broke my heart, but if I didn't tell her soon I might never get to tell her.

"We're ready for one of you now." The friendly nurse said as she emerged from the room. Cate pulled away and stood up, she smoothed out her clothes. "Honey, we need to keep your daughter stable okay? So that means you've got to be strong, try your best not to get upset in front of her, we don't want her to panic, it'll put more strain on her heart." The kindly nurse said, she smiled sympathetically at Cate and handed her a tissue. The nurse chivvied Cate of into the theatre, I got up and turned the other way down the corridor, I had about ten minutes to myself. I found the men's room and in the privacy of it I gave in. My entire body felt like it had shattered, everything I understood about life became meaningless because all I wanted was my daughter to be okay. I couldn't even control that. My life wasn't in my hands and that frustrated me more than anyone could ever realise.

A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I finished this at about midnight GMT so I thought it would be a bit late to upload it.

How do you all think Bug will react to finding out his kid has been born just when he rejected it? And how do you want to see Ryan involved in Lux's life?

Hope you all have a good weekend (:

(There will be some flashbacks next chapter)

Twitter: BeccaLUX314


	11. Life Delivered

HISTORY REPEATED CHAPTER ELEVEN

CATE

Lux was barely conscious, there was a large tarpaulin looking thing hiding the horror movie worthy scene below. I never was good with blood, the doctors were working so hard for us, and it made me so grateful.

"Hey Honey." I whispered, blinking back the tears, Lux smiled weakly up at me although she could barely keep her eyes closed.

I stroked her face, there was a lot of noise coming from behind the tarpaulin, and I tried my best to shut it out. This was my time with Lux.

"Lux, I need you to know that whatever you decide to do after this baby is born is alright by me okay? You have no idea how much I've regretted what I did, and that's probably because I feel like it wasn't my choice, I don't want you to feel like I did for sixteen years, I love you so much Lux." I whispered to my daughter. She reached her arms up to hug me.

"Thanks Cate." She whispered drowsily. I nodded and let her fall back onto the bed.

"The baby's almost here, you're going to be a mom in about five seconds." The doctor called from a few feet away. I took Lux's hand and squeezed it. Her eyes were screwed up but a tear escaped and ran tracks down her cheek.

"Cate?" She asked suddenly quite awake.

"Yeah, honey?" I replied, stroking her hand with my thumb, that's what I'd done when she was sleeping in the small amount of time I'd had with her when she was born.

"Were you scared?" She whispered, her eyes stayed closed and I could barely make out what she said.

"When I had you?" I asked, and she nodded. It made me cringe to think back to that day because in all truth it had been the core of all my problems then on.

"I was so scared Lux. I had no one to stand by me, I didn't have a mom who'd hold my hand or a dad who'd drive me up to the hospital but what scared me most was you. I didn't know about babies and I just knew you'd be so perfect and I thought I couldn't look after you so I scared myself. It's _okay_ to be scared." I said, she didn't respond but I knew she heard me.

Suddenly, out of the blue, I heard a baby cry, Lux's eyes snapped open and her mouth dropped, I don't think she'd been expecting that.

"That's your baby!" The nurse cooed I beamed at the thought. Lux on the other hand looked shaken.

"Did you hear that honey?" I asked, stroking her head. She was becoming unresponsive and it was worrying me.

"Lux, you need to take deep breaths, your heart rates going up a bit too high, a nurse is just cleaning up your baby, they'll bring the baby through in a second, just think of that, keep calm." The nurse said coming back from the other side of the curtain. She looked at me then to Lux and back to me, I just shook my head. She nodded and I think she understood what I meant. Lux wasn't ready to see the baby yet. It had all come round all of a sudden and she needed to be alone to be ready.

"Lux? Lux?" The nurse said suddenly as I heard a frantic beeping noise. "Lux take deep breaths, can you hear me Lux?" My daughter's eyes were drooping and her mouth went slack.

"Baby, Lux, what's wrong?" I said, half to Lux and half to the nurse. There were hushed voices and the baby was crying. All i wanted was to stay with Lux and make sure her baby was okay.

"Miss Cassidy, you're going to have to leave now, your daughter will be okay, we just need more space though so you're going to have to wait outside." The nurse took my hand and frogmarched me from the room. I didn't take my eyes off of Lux as another doctor put ventilation mask on her face.

* * *

LUX

I woke-up slowly, there was a bright light hitting my eyes. It made me blink quickly then I heard something that really startled me, it was a baby crying. Noise was coming in at me from all angles,

"Cate, Baze?" I mumbled into the light.

"Hey kiddo, how are you feeling?" Baze squeezed my hand from somewhere on my left, "We thought we'd lost you for a second there." Baze whispered, his hair was a mess and his voice sounded choked.

"Where's Cate?" I asked everything came into focus, I could see Baze's face clearly and he looked like he'd been crying, he had one hand on mine but the other was rocking a small bundle.

I took my hand away from Baze's and moved to sit up, it made my head spin.

"No, no don't try to sit up, you need to rest." Cate said as she came in the door. She stood next to Baze, her arm instinctively went around his shoulders and he looked up at her. I was jealous, it was like they were experiencing what I should've been doing at that time.

"What happened to me in there, will either of you answer that?" I asked angrily, it was frustrating me that they wouldn't let me hold my baby or even sit up.

"Lux, your heart went into overload, it was going so fast that you fainted. The doctors say you'll be fine but they want to keep you in here for a night or so okay?" Cate answered sternly, from what I remembered she'd changed _a lot_ since we'd been in the operating theatre. It was so fuzzy I could barely remember the baby's first cry.

I didn't know my baby I'd never held it, I didn't even know the gender.

"I want to hold my baby." I said simply. Baze nodded, ignoring Cate's steely glare. Then it hit me, she didn't expect me to keep it. She thought I'd give it up, that I wouldn't be able to be a mom. She didn't know me at all.

Baze put the baby in the cot next to me and helped me straighten out the pillows so I could sit upright. I looked down at my baby; it was so tiny, so perfect. It had dark hair, like Baze's but my nose and Bug's big eyes. Bug, had anyone called him. Even if he was a complete douche he still needed to know he had a kid.

Baze picked up my baby and handed it to me slowly and carefully.

"This," He said, "is your son." Baze smiled and as soon as I was holding my baby i knew that nothing could compare to how I felt right then.

**A/N: To be honest that's the easy bit over for Lux dont you think? There is going to be lots of hard work ahead of her!**

**I took some time considering what the baby's gender should be, the reasons for this will be shown later on :) **

**So how do you think everyone else in the 'Cassidy-Bazille' family will react when they hear there's a new baby?**

**Name suggestions please? I came up with a complete blank so anything is welcome, the wilder the better. Something with a Latin meaning like Lux's would be good do you think?**

**Thanks for the reviews and PM's they mean so much fantastic readers (:**


	12. Child Named

**THANK-YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE NAME SUGGESTIONS, I WANTED TO USE ALL OF THEM BUT LUX COULDN'T HAVE FIFTY BABIES AT ONCE ;) **

**YOU READERS MEAN THE WORLD PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK !:) (sorry for the caps)**

HISTORY REPEATED

**CATE**

Baze, Lux and I were listening to the radio whilst the baby slept. It was the day after our, uh, _grandchild_, had been born and Baze and I had barely left Lux's side since. It was early morning and almost time for Morning Madness with Cate and Ryan. Except I wasn't going to be on and Ryan would have to anchor for himself.

"Good Morning PORTLAAAAND!" Ryan shouted over the radio, if I closed my eyes I could almost be in the booth with him bantering away.

"Now unfortunately our loveable but moderately insane co-host had some important family matters to deal with so she won't be joining us today but I'd just like to give a shout out to Cate and her family wherever you are Cate have a great day, this one's for you." Ryan said on the radio, I stayed still. Baze and Lux were both staring at me but I kept my eyes on the radio waiting for whatever would come next.

And then as if by magic Ryan started to play Two Princes by the Spin Doctors. I had no idea how he knew this song was important to me but it seemed so valid right now.

"Ryan knows about this song?" Baze asked slowly, a smile forming on his face.

"No, I guess he must've just liked the sound of it." I shrugged as the Spin Doctors launched into the chorus. Lux just watched us quizzically.

"What's the history with this song then?" She asked raising an eyebrow. The baby who was still nameless was stirring in Lux's arms. I don't know if I was imagining it or whatever but she always looked uncomfortable when he did something she wasn't expecting.

"I'm sure I already told you this," Baze laughed to Lux, "but in any case, this song is the legendary piece that provided the soundtrack to your conception." Baze smiled, he leant back which made him look smug. At the same time Lux and I both rolled our eyes.

"Great, thanks for that mental picture." Lux muttered sarcastically. She stroked her baby's head, Baze and I stared at her in awe and it made me wonder what might have happened if I hadn't decided to give Lux up. I tried to shake that thought from my mind, whenever I thought about what a big mistake giving Lux up was I wasn't able to control my emotions.

Lux looked up and something outside the glass door caught her attention. Slowly Baze and I turned to see what had grabbed our daughter. It was Bug, back from wherever.

"Lux, honey, do you want us to tell him to go away?" I asked Lux, I was probably baby-ing her but I had no reason to trust Bug alone with her.

"No, he needs to see his kid." Lux whispered not taking her eyes off of the kid outside the door.

Baze on the other hand was almost audibly growling he didn't like Bug as much as I did; he was just more vocal in showing it.

"Okay, I'll take Baze outside and we'll be back soon, I need to check in with Ryan anyway." I smiled at Lux and got up to leave.

**LUX**

Bug slouched into the room slowly.

"You've, uh, deflated since the last time I saw you." He mumbled. Before the whole courtroom scene I would've laughed at that quip but he just didn't seem the same to me anymore.

"Oh you noticed." I shot sourly. He seemed to notice the mass of blankets in my arms and he stopped dead.

"Is that..." He trailed of, coming over to sit next to me her peered into the cloths that swathed our baby.

"Yeah, this is him." I whispered, I got all goofy when I looked at my baby, he was adorable and I couldn't take my eyes off of him when I let myself look at him.

"Can I...?" Bug asked in awe. I nodded reluctantly, I handed my baby over to its father for the first time but it gave me no emotion. When my son moved in his dad's arms I didn't see a paternal bone in Bug's body show itself. "Has he got a name yet?" Bug asked, he tore his eyes away from our baby. I shook my head, I had a few suggestions, and Cate had bought me a baby names book to peruse in my spare time.

"What about Teddy?" Bug asked I had to admit it was a cute name but really Teddy and Bug? I might as well rename myself Princess Dolly and have done with it.

"Yeah it is kinda cute but I was thinking something more along the lines of Oliver and George." I said plainly, it wasn't a question.

"Oh right." Bug said looking back to our baby. "Well the main reason I came down was because I saw Baze and Cate take you to hospital and I, uh, wanted to check that our baby was alright."

"We're both fine, I'm getting tired now and the baby needs to sleep so you should leave." I said plainly, to be honest I wanted Bug to stay with me and our baby and tell me that everything was going to be okay but I knew it wasn't and there was no way I could set myself up for that kind of rejection again.

"Okay, I'll tell Tasha and Gavin you're both good, we're all really worried about you Lux."Bug said regretfully before handing me back our baby. If he didn't leave in the next ten seconds I wouldn't be able to stop myself from getting up and making him stay with me.

"Oh and Lux?" He said standing at the door. "I really want to be there with you and the baby, I mean it this time." I nodded without looking him in the eye. Although I couldn't feel the same way I needed him. There was no denying that he had a part in our son's life but how involved he was is my decision.

Bug wandered out and Cate and Baze rushed back in, they'd been watching Bug and I like hawks the whole time he was with me.

"Are you alright honey?" Cate asked as soon as Bug was out of earshot. I shook my head, how I could be alright after that was a mystery to me.

"I got a name for my baby." I whispered I looked to Baze; he loved his grandson and if I wasn't holding him Baze would be.

"What you got kiddo?" Baze asked, he smiled at me expectantly, I noticed that he and Cate were holding hands, they looked good together.

"Teddy Oliver Bazille." I smiled Baze and Cate both nodded with grins on their faces, "Teddy means divine gift and Oliver means peace, and I don't know about you guys, but I could do with some of that right now." I laughed with my parents, they both agreed that peace was definitely something our family needed now.

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday, science coursework's a bitch! ):**

**So updates might be a bit more every other day but they will still come! **

**What do you think Ryan will do when he finds out he's a step-grandpa? **

**Cate and Baze's family are another issue on my mind, how do they react, and what do they think? So tell me your thoughts and reactions and especially what you think of the name for little Teddy! **


	13. Man Introduced

HISTORY REPEATED CHAPTER 13

BAZE

After the radio show had ended Cate had called Ryan to come and meet Lux at the hospital, I'd never even met this guy but I knew I'd feel guilty. I mean come on, I slept with his girlfriend. Lux and I were just chilling when he turned up, Cate was with him, she'd gone out to the car lot to meet him, I enjoyed getting to know Lux; she was a cool kid. Teddy was sleeping so we'd decided to get my laptop and after some protests from Lux we'd watched YouTube for a bit, I'd proudly introduced her to Christian the Lion, the one Math was always going on about.

"He knew them, even after a year." Lux said tearfully.

"I know it was incredible!" I replied handing her a tissue and sneaking one for myself. We were both dabbing our eyes as Cate returned with Ryan in tow.

"Baze, this is Ryan, my fiancé." Cate said, breaking Lux and I away from Christian the Lion reuniting with his 'parents'.

"Hey man." I said standing up and shaking Ryan's hand.

"It's good to finally meet you Baze." Ryan replied with a smile, now I'd met him I didn't feel so bad about sleeping with Cate, he was actually about a foot shorter than me which made me feel confident that I could beat him if it ever came down to a fight.

"And this is Lux, my daughter." Cate said and I moved out the way for Ryan to meet Lux. Ryan stood for a second staring at Lux, he looked uncomfortable but she looked like there was nothing out of place.

"Hi Ryan, it's nice to have you visit." She said politely. And I was proud of my daughter for being brave enough to be polite to someone who was blatantly being rude to her.

"Lux, yeah, good to be here." Ryan said clearing his throat. Something changed in the room then, it was like Lux had accepted him into our small fragile family within seconds of knowing him. My hackles were up, I wasn't about to have Lux given another Dad. That was me. It might be a bit premature thinking that but why should I put up with him wanting to be that close in the future.

"So Ryan do you want to meet the little dude?" I asked breaking the silence that had descended for the second time.

"Yeah sure, if that's okay with his mom?" Ryan said looking at Lux, she nodded sleepily.

Cate walked round to get Teddy from the cot, he was awake, and his little scrunched up face was so cute, cuter than the Christian the Lion video. Every time I saw him it made me feel so proud, of Lux, of Cate and our little family as a whole.

"Wow, he's tiny." Ryan smiled as Cate carefully passed him our grandson. "He looks just like you Lux, got your hair." Ryan mused.

"Yeah, Lux and I were saying that he's got her hair but he really looks like me and Cate as well." I interjected, Ryan looked up at me quizzically like he didn't understand why I'd bothered to say that.

"And Bug, that's his dad, he looks like him a lot as well." Lux added. She smiled at me and I knew we were thinking the same thing.

"Cate and I were talking on our way up here and seeing as your getting out of her in an hour or so Lux we thought it'd be nice if you came over for dinner with Cate and I?" Ryan asked Lux, I saw Lux look at me then to Cate and I knew she was unsure of what to do.

She stared at me for a second and I kept my expression neutral, of course I didn't want her to go with him but I didn't really have a choice.

"I can drop you there if you want kiddo." I said to Lux, giving her the go-ahead.

"Thanks Baze, I guess I'll see you tonight then." She smiled to Cate and Ryan.

CATE

Ryan and I got home and my mind was on one thing, getting the house ready for Lux. But it seemed that Ryan's mind was on other things, as soon as we were in the door he was trying to seduce me.

We were in the kitchen and he came up from behind me.

"I've missed you." He whispered in my ear, his voice sent shivers down my spine. He started spreading kisses along my neck, on my shoulders. I turned around to face him, his lips tasted good on mine, they sent sparks through me.

"Ryan, I can't." I breathed through his kisses. He ignored me and attempted to slip off my top but I wasn't feeling it. Sure he still stirred something in me but I just didn't _want_ him like I had before. He still persisted, carried on tugging at my clothes.

"No Ryan, I don't want to." I said pulling away, he understood, very clearly.

"Why Cate, what is it about me that isn't good enough?" He asked bitterly as I walked to the other side of the kitchen.

"I never said you weren't good enough for me Ryan, where is this coming from?" I asked astounded.

"I don't know, maybe because you haven't been at home you've just been up the hospital with your 'family'." He replied mockingly.

"Ryan, don't, Lux needed me, you know that, what's wrong, tell me." I asked softly. His expression changed, I think he realised that he'd said the wrong thing.

"Sorry Cate, I love you so much, I just don't want to feel like I'm losing you." Ryan whispered this was a side of him I hadn't seen before. He was telling me what he really felt; it made _me _feel closer to him.

"You aren't _losing me_ Ryan, I'm right here." I replied softly before crossing the kitchen and doing what I knew he still wanted.

**A/N: We will catch up with 3/1 in real LUX time soon ie, Cate's radio confirmation of Lux then her de-confirmation. Remember that one ? **

**IF ANY OF YOU WANT TO TRY OUT BETA-ING THIS FIC PM ME :) **

**Thanks for all the reviews, they keep me writing! Love you guys ! xxx**

**All copyrights to Liz Tigelaar and The CW !**


	14. Family Informed

Basically Lux is home from the hospital with Teddy, I will cover living arrangements next chapter but needed this in first. (:

HISTORY REPEATED

CATE

"Good Morning Portlaand!" Ryan shouted into the mic, I smiled to myself at his little trademark.

"Yeah, how're we all doing Portland, its Cate and Ryan here on a beautiful k100 Friday morning?" I asked to thumbs up from Alice in her little production cave.

"We're going to chuck on a hit from Counting Crows right now but after that we've got some _very_ important announcements to make!" Ryan smiled hitting the play button. We both removed our headphones as the Crows started playing 'accidentally in Love'.

"Are you sure you're ready to tell the world about Lux? We can say the announcement was about the Hand on a Hybrid contest instead if you want?" Ryan asked reaching across the table to touch my hand.

"I'm sure, it's not just Lux though, I'm not just a mom Ryan, and I'm a _grandma_." I said pulling away from his hand and leaning back in my chair.

"I know but Alice said corporate probably won't have a problem with it, it'll make the show more interesting she said, people won't judge you." Ryan smiled encouragingly.

"It's not me I'm worried about." I replied quietly, twiddling my thumbs.

"Lux? She's a tough kid, she'll be fine." Ryan said.

"That's just it though Ryan, she is just a kid." I said exasperatedly.

"We're back on in five Cate, you better make a decision." Ryan said putting his earphones back on.

"Let's do it." I said tiredly in reply to both statements.

"Okay Portland so this big announcement we have for you today is about something that happened on this show a few days ago." Ryan said teasingly. "You may have heard our friend Baze call in and spill a little secret from Cate's past."

"Ryan." I said warningly raising an eyebrow.

"That's right Portland our very own Cate Cassidy has added another title to her ever expanding resume, you guessed it, there is one lucky, lucky girl out there who now calls Cate, wait for it, MOM!" Ryan smiled, shouting the last word.

"That is right Portland; I have reconnected with Lux, my daughter." I smiled at the thought.

"Oh no, no, it doesn't stop there you see, Cate is now not just Mommy, she is also grandma!" Ryan chirped. I instantly regretted letting him say that.

"Uh huh, Lux has a baby, he's called Teddy and he is the cutest thing." I chipped in, wondering if Lux and Teddy were listening.

"Alright we've got Abby on the phone, crazy sister Abby!" Ryan laughed.

"Wow, way to make my family look dysfunctional Ryan!" I said sarcastically.

"Cate!" Abby said sternly from the speakers. "How could you not tell me this, not only has your daughter come back but she's got a kid herself? Talk about history repeating itself huh?"

"Okay, that's it, right let's move onto our next caller!" I said angrily.

"Cate, don't cut me off, have you told mom?" Abby piped up.

"Bye Abby." I said, slamming my headphones back off.

BAZE

"Have a good day kiddo." I shouted as Lux took Teddy into the doctors, she'd wanted to take him for the check-up alone. I guess she was meeting Bug or something and hadn't wanted to tell me and Cate. I wasn't going to stop her; she deserved to go out with her family. I would've liked to go as well though. But sulking like a kid wouldn't solve anything; I had something really good planned for Lux. My phone was ringing in my pocket. It was Cate and I had like twenty missed calls.

"Cate?" I asked confused.

"Baze, finally, I've left you like a thousand messages, where are you?" She sounded out of breath.

"I've just dropped Lux and Teddy off at the clinic then I'm heading home why?" I asked.

"I'm at the bar, come meet me." She replied softly and rang off.

I rushed down to the bar, there was something in Cate's voice that made me want to be with her immediately.

"Cate, are you here?" I called out as I walked into the bar, out of the shadows stepped my dad with Cate behind him. "Dad, what are you doing here?" I asked slowly, Cate looked at me apologetically.

"I came to collect your rent Nathaniel, when on the way over I heard Miss Cassidy telling all of Portland about your child, care to inform me?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Dad, you don't understand." I said quickly, Cate walked over to me, she looked like she was about to cry and I wondered what had been said before I'd turned up.

"Oh no Nate, I understand perfectly well, where is she, my grand-daughter?" He asked smugly.

"She's out." I said bluntly.

"Well when she comes back tell her that she'll be coming to dinner tonight, you as well Cate, I think your mom would love to hear this." He said sarcastically and walked out.

"Baze, I'm so sorry, I didn't think." Cate whispered.

"No, it's fine he'd find out anyway, why did you come here in the first place?" I asked; she looked so beautiful with her eyes wide like that. It brought back good memories of our latest encounter.

"It was just getting too much at the station, I realised something Baze." She said quietly.

"What?" I asked intrigued.

"I don't think I can live without you anymore, you've done so much for me already." She whispered. That was enough for me, I leaned in and our lips met, those sparks flew through my body and in seconds our clothes were off and we were in my bed upstairs.

She was Pure Magic.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it guys ! I got a record number of views yesterday which made my day ! how much more of this fic do you want to see ? One chapter, three, four, as many as it takes ?

Get back to me ;)

P.s: Just wanted to encourage all of you amazing readers to get writing a Lux fic if you aren't already ! Lets get another season !xxx (you can help by visiting Lux-source .com and look for the saving LUX guide ! Actual link on my twitter :) BeccaLUX314


	15. Parent Mistaken

HISTORY REPEATED CHAPTER FIFTEEN

LUX

Baze was meant to be picking me and Teddy up at three but no surprise he didn't get there till half three. The only surprise was that Cate was with him, I knew there was something going on with them.

"Hey kiddo, sorry we're late." Baze called out from the front seat as Cate helped me clip Teddy's car seat in, Cate's work colleague Alice had given it to us, her step kids had grown up now and didn't need it anymore. "But guess what?" He asked with fake excitement as I walked round the back of the car.

"What?" I replied tiredly, luckily Teddy had decided to sleep; I couldn't deal with more insane crying.

"We're having dinner with your grand-parents tonight!" Baze said, directly avoiding my death-stare in the rear-view mirror as he pulled away.

"Can I bring Bug?" I asked, I could practically hear Cate seething with rage.

"No, no tattooed shaven haired teenage boys okay? We need to make a good impression team." Baze said slapping the wheel with enthusiasm.

"Right guys, we're ready, we're dressed, we're in the car, let's go." Baze said running through his mental check-list.

"Start the car Baze." I said as I watched my dad sit in the front seat dumb-founded.

"Right yeah, the car." Baze pulled out of the car park, we were on our way to get Cate, I was nervous enough knowing that Baze was introducing Teddy and I to his family but Cate as well; it was like way loads of extra pressure.

"Is this Cate's road?" Baze asked peering down an avenue, he looked so nervous; I think he'd actually brushed his hair.

"No, it's the next one." I said absent-mindedly as I soothed Teddy.

"Here we are, casa di Cassidy." Baze announced in a poor Italian accent. I looked up as Baze pulled in. He punched the car horn twice; I think neither of us wanted to go up to the house, like we'd be intruding in something.

Cate emerged from her house in a formal thing; it kind of looked like a prom dress. Nice one Cate, I thought. But what none of us were expecting was Ryan, he opened the door that Cate had just closed and kissed her full on. I'd only met him a couple of times but he was acting like a douche, to put it bluntly. Baze's mouth dropped and even Cate looked stunned as she walked away from Ryan. She got into the car and sat down as an awkward silence filled the area.

Baze pulled up in front of an impressive house; it looked like something off of MTV cribs.

"This is it." He said bluntly and jumped from the car, we all followed suit, Cate got Teddy and we wandered up to the front door. My heart was going so fast and if I was nervous I could only begin to imagine what Cate and Baze were feeling. Cate was holding Teddy, he'd gotten so big even though he was only a week old, it was so strange to look at him sometimes and realize that he actually was my kid.

Baze straightened up and knocked on the door, not even half a second had passed when an older lady opened the door and threw her arms around him; this was going to be an emotional night.

"Nate, honey, you look so well." She said, picking bits of fluff off of his creased shirt, she was obviously my grandma. "This must be Lux!" She said practically skipping over to me.

"Hello honey." She said enveloping me in a hug that smelt of expensive perfume and cleaning products.

"Hi." I said though I think it was muffled in her hair.

"You have my hair, oh Nate, she's so pretty." She said stroking my hair. I was just a bit freaked out about it.

"Mom, this is Cate, Lux's mom." Baze said, gesturing to Cate who was standing awkwardly on the edges of this 'family time'.

"Hello, oh Cate, is this your baby, it's so cute." She said cooing at Teddy, Cate opened her mouth to protest but 'nana' beat her to it. "Oh can you imagine if it was Lux's baby, how terrible would that be? A bit like when you had Lux." She exclaimed, laughing to herself. In perfect harmony Baze, Cate and my jaws dropped and she stopped laughing.

"Actually mom, this is Teddy, your great-grandson." Baze said with his hands in his pockets.

The five of us were silent, not for long though as we were interrupted by two women running down the driveway towards us shouting.

"I hope we aren't late." Said the younger.

"Cosco was mobbed, but don't worry, we got the box wine." Continued the elder.

"Mom?" Cate whispered as the women stopped in front of us.

"Cate, long time no see, thanks for telling me my grand-daughter's back by the way." The eldest woman said sourly to which Cate promptly turned red.

"And our great-grandson apparently." Baze's mom said, she still looked a bit shell-shocked by the whole affair.

An older man appeared in the doorway of the house. "What great-Grandson?"

A/N: Sorry it's so short, I just wanted to upload something decent for you lot, so what do you want to see happen at the family dinner ?


	16. Choices Given

HISTORY REPEATED CHAPTER SIXTEEN

CATE

After the scene on the front driveway our families assembled in some kind of living room. To say it was awkward would be an understatement, all eyes were on Lux; she'd taken Teddy from me so she kept her attention on him.

"Does anyone want a drink?" Baze's mom asked timidly. Her guests looked like they had forgotten how to answer as we all just looked at her.

"I'll have some wine." My mom said bluntly, breaking the silence.

"Make that two." Abby replied from the couch. I mentally rolled my eyes at my embarrassing family.

"Right, I'll go do that."Baze's mom said and scurried off into the kitchen.

"So, Lux, this baby is yours, right?" Jack, Baze's dad, asked snidely.

Lux just looked at him innocently. Luckily Baze stepped in to answer for her.

"Yeah, Teddy is Lux's kid." Baze said with a cold stare for his father.

"Some things can't be helped I suppose," Jack said slightly to himself, "You haven't exactly handled this whole charade very well have you Nathaniel, although I see your not solely responsible." He finished with a glance at me, Ellen, Baze's mom, reappeared through the door, she handed my mom and Abby a glass each and stepped back.

"Wait a second what do you mean by that?" Baze asked aggressively.

"Dinner's ready, shall we all sit down at the table?" Ellen piped up quietly from the corner.

Baze lead the way and we all followed into a grand oak set dining room. I followed Baze until he stopped, we hadn't spoken a word to each other since arriving and I thought it was probably the whole thing with Ryan that had upset him.

"Sit here." He whispered to me with acid in his voice. I nodded biting my lip as I took the seat next to his father. Lux sat on Baze's other side. My mom and Abby were opposite us their beady eyes on Baze and me.

"You never did answer me, what do you mean _Dad?"_Baze said, shaking his napkin out.

"I think your father simply meant that Lux should..." Ellen said but was cut off by Jack.

"All I meant Nathaniel was that now Lux has looked after the child it will be much harder for her to give it up when the right parents are found." Jack replied bluntly.

"Wait a second Lux isn't giving Teddy up, we're going to help her out, he is not being adopted." I said to Jack, the thought of giving up another child simply broke my heart and I couldn't imagine Lux being thrilled at the thought either.

"Cate, your defiance is not going to help the situation." Baze's father replied, his ice gaze directed at me.

"No you know what Mr Bazille, I think Cate and Baze are right, Lux doesn't have to give up her kid if she doesn't want to." My sister butted in, for which I was grateful.

"On what grounds can you say that a teenager who has been in foster care all her life is in anyway capable to be a mother?" Jack asked incredulously.

Abby just stared at him open-mouthed, he looked victorious, like he'd somehow won and we'd hand over Teddy to the foster-system simply because his great-grandfather had silenced his great-aunt. This family thing was getting really confusing.

"Even if Lux isn't fully capable to become a mother on her own I have raised my daughter to be strong enough to look after them both." My mom said, her face was reddening and I doubted the glass that Ellen had poured her had been her first.

"And you're saying that Nathaniel couldn't support all three of them?" Ellen interjected.

"I never said that but from what Cate's told me about him, he is hardly suitable to be giving shelter to a baby and a teenager." I was seething; all I'd told my mom was that Baze owned a bar.

"Right, that's it, I only agreed to this dinner because I thought it might be nice for Lux to meet her grand-parents, but if the three of you and Abby can't get along then we're out." Baze said slamming his napkin on the table and standing up.

"Nate, honey, don't be like this, you father didn't mean it, tell him Jack." Ellen pleaded.

"No mom, the three of you need to listen to me now because I am saying this once." Baze whispered. "Lux and Teddy are Cate and mine's responsibilities, we know what's best for them and Lux will be a fantastic mom to Teddy, so we are going home, you can choose if you want to be a part of Lux and Teddy's lives but if you do you're going to have to apologise to Lux for the way you all acted today because if I were her, I wouldn't want to see any of you ever again." Baze finished and the room was silent.

"Lux, we're sorry, we're so sorry, please don't shut us out, come over anytime, and bring Teddy." Ellen started rambling. Lux nodded silently, Teddy started whimpering in her arms.

"Come on Lux." Baze said to our daughter.

BAZE

I drove my girls and Teddy home in silence. Lux was staying with Cate tonight, the bar would be open and we couldn't have Teddy.

"Thanks for the ride Baze, see you later." Lux said as she and Teddy left the car, Ryan opened the door to them but Cate stayed in the car.

"Baze, I'm sorry." She whispered. I couldn't hear this, how could she be apologizing, she'd told me she wanted to be with me but she was with Ryan. How was that fair.

"Why?" I asked simply. I knew enough but I needed her to say it.

"Because of what I did and said, I should've known better." She whispered, did I hear regret in her voice?

"Cate you strung me along, I cared about you Cate, I wanted to be with you, and then you just carry on with Ryan like it didn't happen, like we didn't happen?" I said with anger flooding through my voice.

"You don't understand, I just, I didn't know what to do, first there was Lux, then I started having these feelings for you, it just confused me, Ryan was just there, he is stable and I knew I could rely on him." She said trying to defend herself.

"No Cate, I do understand, you slept with me twice and felt guilty about it so now you playing up to Ryan, but what if he finds out about us Cate? He won't look at you twice then, so when you decide what you want, call me." I finished sourly.

"I do know what I want Baze, it's you." She said quietly.

"Then why are you still with him, if you love me then how can you walk into that house and be with him, how can you sleep next to him, knowing you don't love him anymore." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. If she really wanted me she'd prove it.

"Baze, don't be like this." She begged, she was starting to sound like my mom and I could see tears forming in her eyes. How could I want her so much but despise her at the same time.

"No Cate, don't say that, just make you mind up. It's Ryan or Me, because you can't have both." I replied seething.

"I'm so sorry Baze." She whispered, "I'm only doing what you did." And with that she got out of the car and left me. I was alone with only a slow night of pouring beers ahead of me.

Life was changing fast and it was hard to keep up.

A/N: I will do a Lux living arrangement thing next few chapters, have been promising I will do that for a while but I get a bit caught up in the drama of it all.

Thank-you so much for your reviews!

Where do you want to see Bug/Lux go from here, I was going to write him out in the first few chapters but decided against it so what do you think? To exterminate or to not exterminate, that is the question! ;)

TWITTER: BeccaLUX314


	17. Monologue Written

HISTORY REPEATED CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

LUX

I'm waiting for them to break.

Today, tomorrow, next week. Who knows, but it'll happen, they'll wake-up one morning and find a piece of my homework or one of my hats and they realise that I'm in their lives forever now. It'll hit Baze hardest; he led the bachelor lifestyle that so many guys want. So when he realises that now he's not just a dad but a granddad that will be hard.

And Cate, Cate will suddenly see that she and Ryan won't ever be able to go on a spontaneous holiday or just spend the day together because I'm here. Teddy and I will stop them from their lives and when they have kids of their own those kids will have a nephew that is years younger than them. Or they'll realise that their mom had a kid at 16 and so did their sister. Ryan could easily walk away. He could pack his bags go home and leave tomorrow. He doesn't deserve all of this. He didn't tell Baze and Cate to do what they did he had no involvement. And when he sees that will he stay?

Or me, what if I break? What if I'm in the middle of an English lit class and I suddenly understand that it's all leading up to nothing. That chances are I'm not going to become a successful business woman or a millionaire. Right now I don't care but what about in ten years when I'm sitting at home waiting for Teddy to finish school. I don't want to resent my son; I don't want to be one of those moms's.

And Teddy, what sort of a life have I set him up for? I got bullied for not having a mom or a dad but what if Teddy gets bullied for having a mom who can't afford him, a mom who buys all their clothes from thrift stores. Because kids don't see that material things don't represent love. All kids see is the latest video game or playground craze. I love my son more than I ever thought was possible but how can I show that if I can't provide for him?

BAZE

All I can think about is Cate. She is everywhere I go, a billboard of her and Ryan, her voice advertised on the radio or her scent on Lux. I can't get away from her. Or maybe I'm not trying hard enough. She said she was only doing what I did and if she meant she was only leaving me because I hadn't been there for her then what was I supposed to do, we are always going to be broken if the past won't or can't be fixed.

But our past our future and our present is Lux. Our daughter, she will be there with us until the day we die, we created Lux in the past and that broke us. Cate and I. Our relationship suffered so much that something like that, on that scale would take decades to solve.

More than anything in the world Lux is what I live for. The first time she told me I was her dad I didn't hear it, I didn't understand what it meant but I do now. To be a father is not just to impart your genetics. Being a dad is so much more than that, it means I will stand by my kid; I'll nurture her, educate her, listen to her and love her. At thirty two I didn't think that was what I wanted but sometimes you don't know what you want until you get it.

CATE

I said no to Baze. I pushed him away. I told him I didn't want him for what? For a relationship that had no trust, a relationship that I couldn't be myself 100% in. But it wasn't just for me; it was for Lux as well. I can't take her in to a house where the dad works late, owns a bar and doesn't know the meaning of anti-bacterial.

Sometimes you have to suffer for those you love and if I could keep Lux happy by being with Ryan then that's what I would do.

RYAN

Cate isn't the same, the way she looks, the way she acts, the way she just is. It's changed since Lux and Baze re-appeared. I just know she feels something for this guy. I can tell from the way she acts nervously when ever his name crops up in conversation.

I trust Cate but what if that jerks pulled something on her and she didn't push him away. How am I supposed to know if they've been involved since Lux? If they had can I trust her?

In truth I don't think I could. I'd love her but a relationship is nothing without trust.

If I ask her will she tell me? If she told me what I didn't want to hear would I love her? Do I want to be with her if I can't trust her?

A thousand questions running through my head and the only person who can answer them is Cate.

A/N: Just some monologue's to take a look at the key feelings in the characters at the moment

Thanks for the reviews, reviews are love ! If you want me to take a look at of your fics drop me a note !xxxx


	18. Face Punched Bad Title!

A/N: So last chapter wasn't really anything much, sorry about that! Enjoy this one, I worked hard on the drama in this chapter (:

HISTORY REPEATED CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Baze

I was taking Lux to Bug's, I didn't want her to go and I know Cate wouldn't like the idea but I had to give the little dude his dues. He'd really stepped up when Teddy was born. Something I never attempted.

"Baze?" My daughter asked slowly. I hadn't known her long and I already knew what that tone meant; she wanted something.

"What's up kiddo?" I answered, steering onto the motorway.

"Is there something going on with you and Cate?" She asked mock innocently. I almost let go of the wheel I was so stunned at the question.

"Cate? Me and Cate; Cate and I?" I asked mock-incredulously. I saw Lux raise an eyebrow from the back seat, her little bobble hat jogging along to the bumps of the car. "Don't be ridiculous, she's got that Ryan guy and I've got, uh, I've got just about every girl in town at my feet." I smirked.

"Whatever." She smiled absently. We watched the world pass us by for a bit and as I caught glimpses of Lux in the rear view window I felt grateful for her and Cate. I felt invincible, nothing could break me.

"Hey kiddo, isn't this Bug's road?" I asked, pulling into a road I recognised "And isn't that Bug?" I asked slowing down the car as we approached.

"Oh my god, who is that?" Lux asked, I suddenly realised what she meant, Bug wasn't alone he was with another girl. Kissing another girl, a girl that wasn't Lux.

CATE

Ryan walked in slowly, he was holding my phone, his eyes on the screen and I knew what he was seeing. Texts from Baze, texts to Baze; all of them incriminating.

"Ryan, don't look at that, it's private." I said hurriedly, hurtling myself across the bed in an attempt to get the phone from him.

"I've seen enough." He whispered bitterly, "God Cate, I just don't understand." He threw the phone to the floor, the screen shattering down the centre.

"No, Ryan, No I didn't mean to, I love you." I said, tears started falling from my eyes. I stood up and tried to hold him but he pushed me away.

"So what, you love me but you'll sleep with Baze? Is that it Cate? Are we your toys?" He asked frustrated.

"No Ryan, please, it was an accident. We'd just met Lux; I didn't mean you any harm." I whispered weakly. I felt worthless.

"So that made it okay?" He spat, "You got a daughter so it was okay to repeat what you'd done sixteen years ago?"

"No, that's not what I mean, I want you, Ryan, and I need you." I mumbled.

"Well you don't have me." He whispered and turned around.

"Please, don't Ryan, we're getting married." I said incoherently.

"Stop making a fool of yourself Cate." He whispered bitterly. He was at the door about to go.

"What about Lux? Don't you care about her?" I asked slowly, knowing that I'd called his bluff. He faltered for a second, looking like he was going to take it all back.

"She knows where to find me." He said and walked away. He threw open the door and took a step out, I followed to where he'd stopped.

"What the..." He whispered. Baze was staggering up the driveway with Lux and Teddy in tow. His face was bloodied and Lux looked like she'd been crying badly. Teddy was asleep in his car chair thank god.

"Lux?" I shouted I ran to my daughter, all thoughts of Ryan leaving my head.

"Cate, I couldn't stop him...I'm sorry." She sobbed. She put Teddy's car seat on the floor, her son slept soundly.

"Ssh, he's okay honeys, what happened, tell me." I asked, smoothing her hair, holding her tight like I had at the hospital last time Bug had messed up. Then it clicked, it was Bug.

"Baze; oh my god." I cried as I realised. Bug had hit Baze; Baze had probably started it but still. I released Lux and went to Baze; blood was streaming thick and fast down his face, Ryan was still standing dumb-struck on the front porch.

"Cate, I'm sorry." He whispered.

"It's okay, ssh, stay calm, I'm here." I replied, holding him in my arms as Lux watched us, tears still flowing. It was strange seeing Baze so weak and defeated.

"Baze, I'm sorry, Cate, he was defending me." Lux choked. I pulled away from Baze and brought her in, before anything else got sorted out we all needed each other so we could be strong.

"It's alright kiddo." Baze whispered thickly through the blood and tears.

"No, I'm so sorry Baze." She wept.

"Lux, come with me." Ryan said quietly, he walked over and took my daughter's hand. "Get Baze sorted out." He whispered acidly to me. I nodded, biting my lip with shame. I watched as Ryan walked Lux into the house with Teddy now in her arms.

"It's going to be okay." I said turning back to Baze in time to see his eyes roll back into his head. His legs buckled and he fell to the ground.

"Baze!" I screamed. I fell to the ground on my knees next to him. "Baze, wake-up." I begged softly pulling his head and shoulders up to my knees so blood didn't go down his throat, "Please, Baze, I love you, wake-up." I stroked his face, waiting for a reply. "Baze?" I whispered.

"Cate?" Ryan called from the doorway.

"Ryan, call an ambulance, He isn't awake." I choked through tears. Ryan nodded and walked back into the house.

"Please Baze, we need you, wake up, please." I begged, but he didn't reply. And I felt trapped, I'd done to little too late. I shouldn't have pushed him away.

In the distance an ambulance siren blared, citizens stopped to watch it catapult past them, no one knew where it was going or who it was going to, but inside they hoped whoever it was would be okay.

But no one hoped more than those who could do nothing at all.

A/N: Poor Baze! I hope you get that I was trying to show the good and bad side of Ryan in this and we will focus on the two guys (Bug and Baze) being in hospital and how Cate and Lux deal with them being gone.

Would you lot like it to be less AU? I can drive it back to season one timeline if you'd prefer?

TWITTER: BeccaLUX314


	19. Someone Like You

A/N: I WOULD RECCOMMEND LISTENING TO ADELE'S SOMEONE LIKE YOU. THATS WHERE THE QUOTES ARE FROM

HISTORY REPEATED CHAPTER NINETEEN

BAZE

As I fell to the ground just before my eyes closed the last image I saw was of Cate. Her expression was wild, her hair was messy and she had blotchy cheeks but I'd never loved her more.

'_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead.'_

As our eyes closed I saw our future, what could be, Cate and I at Lux's graduation, tears in our eyes. Cate and I at a chapel, our friends and family around us.

'_Never mind I'll find someone like you.' _

But then I remembered through the haze of voices that our future could never be. She'd not chosen me.

'_For me it isn't over.'_

I heard her calling my name, I heard Ryan calling Cate's name. Then I heard Lux. I heard a rush of voices, people telling her to go back. Not to go to me. Then I heard her scream.

'_I couldn't stay away I couldn't fight it.'_

I wanted to reach out to her, to tell her it'll be okay. But I couldn't. A siren blared, more voices. I felt my body being moved then Cate let go. I lost her.

'_Don't forget me, I beg.' _

CATE

Lux's scream woke me up. It wasn't a scream of shock or worry. It was a scream of heart break. I understood her feeling. She thought she'd lost him.

Our neighbours had come out of their houses, they were surrounding us. But she pushed through. She got to the epicentre. What she saw shook her. I was holding him. He wasn't moving. People tried to hold her back. Ryan tried to stop her.

She threw herself to the ground. She pulled at his clothing. Reached for his hands. Begged for him. But he couldn't answer.

We were pulled into the ambulance. Ryan said he'd mind Teddy. Lux was inconsolable.

LUX

Baze, where was Baze? I ran onto the front lawn of Cate's house. People. So many people. Encircling one thing. I ran. I ran to him.

I pushed my way through. Cate was there, on the grass with Baze. He wasn't moving, his eyes were closed. He looked like he could be sleeping.

My legs fell, I was next to him. My hands went to his chest, to his arms, I spoke to him. I begged him to come back to me.

CATE

I had to be the voice of reason. I had to keep control. Lux broke in my arms. I knew what had happened to Baze. I knew what it could mean.

LUX

He was standing up for me. And now I could lose him.

* * *

CATE

"Ms Cassidy?" A nurse came up to me and touched my shoulder, I looked up slowly, she looked sad. This could only mean bad news. "I'm , Mr Bazille's neuro-surgeon." She said gravely.

Lux looked up. She hadn't moved since we'd arrived at the hospital. Her head had been in her hands and she had been breathing shakily.

"Is my dad going to be okay?" She asked fractiously. She called him her dad, I'd never heard her do that before.

"Good afternoon honey, your dad has a blood clot. It's blocking up a little bit of his brain but we can correct it, in about an hour if that's alright with you. You're named as his next of kin." The doctor said kneeling down to Lux's level.

"Yeah, just do what will help him?" She mumbled into her hands. The doctor nodded and left with a short smile to me.

"Lux!" Ellen and Jack were running down the corridor to us. They looked so worried and I felt out of place. All of these people had accepted Baze and wanted them in their lives and all I'd done was push him away. "Honey, are you okay?" Ellen ran past me and engulfed Lux in a tight embrace.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." Lux smiled as her grandmother released her.

"Catherine, good to see you." Jack said gruffly. I nodded in reply, I couldn't trust myself to speak to him.

"Where's Teddy?" Ellen asked Lux, I guessed from that sentence that she'd decided to accept her great-grandson.

"He's at home, Ryan's looking after him." Lux muttered.

"Ryan, is he Teddy's father? We'll have to meet him soon." Ellen said distracting from the real matter as Jack and I stood together awkwardly.

"Ryan? No, Ryan's Cate's, uh?" Lux trailed off looking at me.

"He's my ex." I said bluntly, suddenly remembering my situation.

"That isn't very appropriate is it? Your ex looking after our great-grandchild, couldn't your mother or your sister have taken him?" Jack asked sourly.

"Do we have to worry about childcare now? Teddy will be fine with Ryan." Lux butted in, earning shocked looks from both her grandparents.

Behind us a door opened and a gurney slowly emerged. Baze was strapped to it. He had a ventilation mask on; I could hear his raspy breathing. He was awake, his eyes blinked as he took in his surroundings.

"Dad!" Lux cried, she rushed over to him. A tear trickling down her cheek.

"Hey kiddo." Baze smiled, he removed the mask briefly to speak to her. The nurse who'd been pushing him had stopped so he could talk to us.

"I'm so sorry." Lux whispered slowly. Baze shook his head.

"Don't be, I stood up for you, because I love you Lux and if I can't tell you that again I need you to remember it okay kiddo?" Baze whispered.

"Don't say that, you'll be fine." She replied slowly.

"Just in case." He whispered as the nurse pulled him away.

A/N:

Hope you enjoyed that ! And to those of you who wished me good luck for the prefect application a while back I should find out tomorrow or Monday ! If I don't get it that'll be embarrassing ! :') xxx

So much love for you lot right now !

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO SJateBazeGirlScout22! I would just like to encourage you all to read her fics !


	20. Woman Banished

HISTORY REPEATED CHAPTER 20

RYAN

As soon as the ambulance pulled away the crowds dispersed. I was left alone. I walked back up the driveway to the house. I had only just moved in and now I was moving out. I wandered down the hallway, my hands reaching up to touch a picture of Cate and me, on our first day together at k100 or on our first date or a picture of Cate smiling at the last k100 event. And then I suppose I realised that the radio show was the only thing holding us together, it was our lives. In the mornings we woke-up for it, in the evenings we spoke about it during the day we lived it. Baze had interrupted our lives through the radio. I reached the end of the hallway; in pride of place was a photo of Lux, Cate, Baze and Teddy in the hospital. The all looked happy; Baze had his arm around Cate and Lux. In that moment I felt such a rush of hate towards him. I saw red and in an instant the photo was on the ground, the glass smashed into a thousand pieces. I tore up the ladder to the loft. Lux's bedroom which I'd been so hastily preparing still had paint pots open and a ladder up. All I could see was Baze and Cate and Lux in this room laughing as a family, a family I would never be a part of. I picked up a red paint can and threw it at the wall. Its contents flying satisfyingly onto the white walls. I left the room slowly remembering Teddy. He was lying in the lounge. He was a part of their lives and for that I envied him.

CATE

We all waited for what seemed like hours. Afterwards we were told it was only one hour that we waited for him. From the moment he left we barely said another word to each other in that waiting room. Lux sat far away from us but we all felt as detached as she was.

"I'm going to go get some coffee, Cate do you want to come with me?" Jack asked after a half hour of silence. I nodded, it wasn't a question but merely an instruction. He walked at a brisk pace, with the air of a man of grandeur.

"Catherine I can't help but wonder, you said you had a fiancé last time we spoke, and then you say he's your ex and now you're here at the hospital with my son. Forgive me if I'm wrong but is there something going on with you and Nathaniel?" He asked without looking at me.

Now that was confusing, technically there was nothing going on with Baze and me but I wanted there to be something and I think he still did as well. But that wasn't something I could explain to his father. I doubt he'd ever even told Baze he loved him he was that emotionless.

"No, Baze and I are just friends." I said quietly, trying not to let the lie seep through my voice.

"Good, and just while we're here I'd like to take a moment to say something," He said formally, we were on our way back from getting coffee now and the elevator ride would be short and hopefully painless. "I do not know what your intentions were when my grand-daughter was conceived nor do I know your intentions now but I think that the further you stay from Nathaniel the better, for Lux's sake as well." He finished and briskly left the elevator leaving me trailing dumb struck behind him.

BAZE

As the anaesthetist put me to sleep my eyes closed and my mind wandered off into a realm of wonder I barely ever let myself access. It was a world where Cate, Lux, Teddy and me lived in a big, cosy house, Ryan didn't exist and Cate and I were happy together. It was a perfect ideal. Even a month ago I couldn't have seen myself being a dad happily but now I couldn't think of anything I'd rather do.

LUX

They brought Baze back out slowly. He wasn't awake, there was so much bandaging over his head that he was almost unrecognizable. I stood up as if to follow him but the doctor from before appeared.

"Sorry honey, we've just got to get your Dad set up in here then you can come visit okay?" She said kindly. I nodded and turned back to Cate who was nursing the dregs of a coffee.

"I shouldn't be here; I'm going to go home and check on Teddy and make some dinner for when you get home." Cate said absentmindedly. She stood up, her coffee cup falling to the ground.

"No Cate, Baze would want you to stay. I want you to stay." I begged, holding onto Cate's sleeve.

"I'm sorry Lux, but Jack's right it's best for Baze if I'm not here when he wakes up." She whispered; she held me close to her. I was stunned, how she could want to leave him after what they'd been through in today alone made no sense to me.

"I'm glad you've seen sense Catherine." Jack said gruffly, not looking up from the paper he was reading.

"See you when you get home honey." She whispered to me and left. Her patent heels clicking away down the corridor as I watched my mom abandon me in the hospital for the second time in my life.

A/N: I got prefect! Thank you so much for your good luck's

How do you think Baze is going to react when he finds out about what Jack said to Cate, how do you think Ellen will feel as well?

We will see Bug again soon, don't worry ;)

Now that it's the weekend I will most probably get a chapter or so up every day! Easter break as well soon (:


	21. Reailty Realised

HISTORY REPEATED CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

BAZE

I watched through squinted eyes as my daughter tiptoed into my room. She had obviously been crying, there was a seat next to my bed that she took. She didn't realise that my eyes were open, she didn't look at me, her eyes wandered to the window and she focused on that instead.

"Where's Cate?" I whispered drowsily, I'd asked for both of them, not just Lux. My daughter looked stunned when I spoke.

"Your dad," She whispered thickly, "he sent her away." I just stared at Lux as I processed what she'd said. I'd just been in surgery and my Dad had thought it would be a good idea to tell Cate she wasn't welcome when I woke up. Well there was only one thing I could do about that.

"Lux, ask my mom to come in here please." I mumbled. She nodded and released the hand I hadn't realised she'd been holding. I watched her walk away as I felt frustration fill me. Why did I have to be practically chained to this bed when what I wanted most was to be able to get up and find Cate?

ELLEN

I walked into the hospital room to see my son lying on the bed, his face was bruised and his head was bandaged. It almost made me cry to see how defeated he looked. Lux was standing behind me, I knew she wanted to move forward and go to her dad's side but I couldn't move. I felt like if I pulled my foot from the ground my composure would dissolve.

"Mom?" Baze whispered, I didn't think he was awake, let alone speaking.

"Baze, are you feeling okay honey?" I asked tenderly. I took a step forward, testing the ground.

"No, not really." He replied bravely. Lux twisted past me and took one of the seats next to his bed and motioned for me to take the other.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked softly as I sat in the chair next to Lux.

"You can tell dad that he has no right to meddle in my business, Cate, Lux, Teddy and I are a family we come as one. And it is not okay for him to try and separate us." Baze whispered gruffly. I nodded, biting my lip, I had no idea what Jack had said to Cate when he'd taken her to the canteen but now I understood.

"I'll make sure he gets the message." I smiled to my son.

CATE

I got out to the car park with only getting home on my mind. I wasn't going to break down over this. I wasn't going to let Jack get to me, where would the point be? I'd probably just end up upsetting Lux and Baze if I started a feud with Jack.

I pulled up in front of the house and I knew something wasn't right. The windows were all open, the curtains left to fly out of them and the front door was open. I charged up the driveway. The house looked deserted and all of a sudden I felt like I was in a horror movie. The doors were all open and there were red paint footprints all over the laminate floors.

"Ryan, Teddy are you home?" I called out tentatively; the picture of Lux, Baze and I that I adored was tossed aside on the floor, the glass shattered.

No answer came so I stepped into the living room, Teddy's Moses basket was on the floor, and the blanket was in a mess but thankfully in amongst them was my squirming grandson. I picked him up and held him close to my chest, thankful that he was okay.

"Ssh, its okay, it's okay." I said soothingly, partly to Teddy and partly to myself. I still had to figure out where Ryan had got to in all of this. I held Teddy tight to me and we walked into the kitchen. As I expected Ryan had left a note.

_Cate, _

_You cheated on me. You lied to me. You betrayed me. But you still expect me to be your slave? _

_I'm out. _

_Ryan. _

I re-read his note ten times but it didn't get any easier. What he'd said was the truth. I was a liar, a cheater and a betrayer. And the sooner I accepted it, the better.

LUX

Visiting time was over. I wasn't allowed to stay overnight and Teddy needed me. I whispered a goodbye to Baze alongside promises of returning tomorrow along with Cate. But there was something about Baze, it didn't seem right, his face looked different, even through the bandages, I could see it wasn't even. One side looked slightly sagged. Probably nothing. So I pulled myself away from him.

I hated the idea of him staying by himself but I had to keep reminding myself that he was an adult, he could deal with it. But being in that hospital just reminded me of my time there, the worry, the confusion, the loneliness I had felt.

Ellen and Jack took me home in silence, all I wanted was to be with Teddy, to watch Celebrity Rehab Marathon with Cate and have dinner made by Ryan. Wishful thinking?

BAZE

Lux left and I felt a kind of wave sweep over me. It was like bliss but at the same time it was numbing. A nurse walked in, she had to administer more meds every hour.

"Good evening Mr Bazille, glad to see you're well." She smiled briskly.

"Hello." I said but it didn't come out quite right, it felt like the left side of my face was immobile.

"Mr Bazille?" The nurse asked worriedly. She came over and I could feel her cold fingers prodding my skin. "I'm going to need you to put your arm in the air for me, your left one." She asked slowly, I could see her hawk's eyes assessing my every move. I pulled on my arm, trying my hardest to hold it up, I raised it an inch but couldn't keep it there.

"Sir, speak to me, say something?" She said, I watched her press the call button on her uniform and I knew something was badly wrong. I couldn't speak, I could barely move, what was this?

"L-lu-k, c-ah-ll L-u-cks." I stammered. She shook her head. Then the world started moving faster. She ran into the corridor. I heard her calling out. Then a mob of doctors descended on me.

"Mr Bazille, I'm Dr. Russet, head of the Stroke Department, I'm afraid your operation has caused you to have a minor stroke, we're going to take you downstairs now." A tall man smiled at me, I tried to nod but it didn't seem to work. I felt frustrated, angry, isolated. Then they clamped the ventilation mask on my face and it all went blank.

A/N: What do you guys think? Should Baze recover fast and be there for his girls but what if he didn't who'd step into his role?

Thanks for the reviews ! Love you all so much (:

p.s Lux will be going to school soon ;)

TWITTER:BeccaLUX314


	22. Title Undecided2

A/N: I don't usually start off with an author's note but last chapter a few people came to me and said maybe there was too much drama involved, basically I just want to reply to those reviews and say just wait and see. Maybe what Ryan did was out of character but I wanted to show how hurt he was, he'd just found out his fiancée had been cheating on him and then she leaves him to look after her grandson whilst she goes after the man she cheated on him with. It's quite complicated and maybe you see it different to how I do. (;

Anyway, On with the show...

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

BAZE

"Mr Bazille?" A light was shining in front of my eyes, I cringed away from it, it made my eyes hurt.

"What?"I managed to reply, I astounded myself, hadn't they said I was having a stroke? People who have strokes can't just talk five minutes after.

"Good, you're speaking." The doctor said. I could hear his pen scratching on some paper.

"What's going on? I thought I was having a stroke?" I asked confusedly. The doctor shook his head and smiled slightly.

"No, we took you down for a quick scan and the results showed you were having a mime stroke. Many people believe these to be fake but a mime stroke is something that occurs when the brain is deprived of blood instead of oxygen causing it to mimic a stroke." The doctor said smiling down at me.

"And you're one hundred percent sure?" I asked incredulously. He nodded brightly.

"Yes, we scanned you again and there is absolutely no damage at all. Obviously you still have the damage from your last incident but nothing like a stroke. In fact you are ready to be discharged tomorrow." The doctor said smiling at me once again.

It was amazing how could it have happened? I thought I was about to lose my life?

LUX

I walked in through the front door to Cate's house.

"Cate are you in?" I called out; there was paint on the floor. Cate wouldn't be pleased; she was so immaculate and precise about cleaning and the house.

"Yeah, I'm through here." She replied, I walked into the living room to find Cate sitting with Teddy on her lap.

"What on earth has happened here?" I asked looking around.

"I, um, I spilt a tin of paint, but it'll clean up easy, I was just airing the place out as best I could." She smiled uncertainly. I nodded; it seemed a bit weird though, Cate spilling a whole tin of paint? I guess I got my clumsiness from her.

"Where's Ryan?" I asked, I thought he was looking after Teddy.

"He had to go but Teddy is fine, don't worry, he didn't leave him." Cate smiled. I walked over to my baby and took him from Cate.

"I'm going to put him in his crib." I said absent-mindedly still processing what Cate had just told me.

CATE

I had to lie to her. Ryan clearly was upset and I knew he would never do anything like this in reality. He was a sane person for god's sake.

She took Teddy and I think she believed me. Which was good, Ryan didn't need to look like the bad guy on top of what I'd done to him.

"Cate, what's this?" Lux called, she was in the kitchen and stupidly I'd left the note from Ryan out. Good one Cate.

"That, oh that's nothing." I said quickly practically running into the kitchen.

"Cate, has Ryan broken up with you?" She asked from the other side of the kitchen, the note in her hand. I nodded silently. I still couldn't say it.

"Why? I don't understand, you two had such a great relationship." Lux said quietly.

"It was me. I'm not good for him." I smiled weakly. Lux shook her head.

"He's stupid; you're way too good for him." I tried to smile; she clearly hadn't understood the letter.

"Read it again." I said to her. I watched as she read it again, her eyes moving slowly down the page. Then she got to the bit I wanted her to see. The bit where I cheated on him.

"You cheated on Ryan, with Baze?" She said slowly. I nodded, biting my lip, the light went out in Lux's eyes and I felt so ashamed of myself.

"Why, Cate? Why did you do that?"She said it quietly but there was anger in voice.

"I don't know." I said; I'd really messed up here.

"That's not good enough. Ryan was so important for all three of us, could you not see that? Sure Baze is my dad and I love him to death but Ryan is so stable, he was always here for you, he'd look after Teddy, hang out with me and you go and do this?" Lux finished breathless.

"I'm sorry Lux." I whispered.

"It's not me you should be apologising to." She replied and left the room.

RYAN

I'd made what was possible the biggest regret of my life. Sure I was angry at Cate but walking out on Teddy was not cool. So I got back in my car. I had to undo what I'd done, hopefully before anyone else realised.

"Hello?" I called out as I walked back into Cate's house. The hall had been tidied up and the mess I'd made put right.

"Ryan?" It was Lux, she stepped out of her room with Teddy in her arms, and he was sleeping.

"Um, hi, is Cate in?" I asked awkwardly, I doubted Lux knew what I'd done, she seemed fine with me.

"Ryan? Oh my god, you came back?" Cate asked, she appeared from the kitchen her face blotchy and her hair in a mess.

"We need to talk." I said to her, she nodded and Lux dutifully returned to her room.

I followed Cate into the living room; she sat down on what had been our favourite sofa. I purposefully sat on a different one; we couldn't let our history interrupt us.

"You didn't tell her, Lux, she doesn't know I left him?" I asked slowly, I could process Cate's possible reason for not telling her.

"No, I didn't what you did, I can almost understand it, I kind of felt the same when I had Lux, like you'd just been left to pick up the pieces? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Cate said, she was being to kind, I left a defenceless kid alone, how could she not hate me?

"But it isn't okay, what either of us did, we shouldn't have done it, we completely betrayed each other's trust." I said wringing my hands. Cate nodded.

"Can't we go back to what we had?" She asked softly. I was stuck; on the one hand I could go back to loving Cate and hope nothing bad ever happened again or I could be unhappy without her but know that Baze couldn't ruin my love life. Tough decision but it had to be made.

"We can try. I'll see you on Monday and we'll go from there." I smiled, there was no point blaming, we'd both done bad things but all in all it wasn't the end of the world.

"Bye Ryan." Cate smiled, standing up. I nodded.

"See you Monday." I whispered.

A/N: So Lux will be going to school in the next chapter promise

Also I will include more Lux/Teddy bonding but I want to finish up this story line first

MASSIVE THANKS TO ALL THE GREAT REVEIWERS I LOVE YOU ALL !

Especially SJateBazeGirlscout22 for her fantastic support and redlightning, Jeremy Shane Crazy Llama and the wonderful anon's


	23. Step Taken

HISTORY REPEATED CHAPTER TWENTY THREE

"Lux; wake-up time for school!" I said loudly, poking my head round the door to see my daughter stir in her bed.

"What? School, I haven't been for ages, don't I get some kind of maternity leave or something?" She mumbled into her pillow.

"No, you've taken so much time off, you need to get back if you want to maintain the 'Cassidy 4.0' that I _know_ you have."I smiled, leaving the room as she dragged herself out of bed.

I wandered into the kitchen and started making some formula up for Teddy, which was about one of the only things I could make.

"You know I don't have a 4.0." Lux said as she traipsed in with Teddy in her arms. I raised an eyebrow at her, what did she mean no 4.0?

"Lux, Westmonte is the best school in the district. And with my genes it's almost impossible for you to not have a 4.0?" I asked. She shook her head again and sat down at the breakfast bar.

"I don't go to Westmonte Cate." She sighed grabbing a piece of the toast I'd made for myself.

"Well, you do now." I smiled and left the room, handing Lux the formula as I went.

LUX

"Oh my god Cate, are you serious?" I asked as we actually pulled up outside Westmonte.

"Yeah, it's my alma-mater Lux, you'll be fine, they still love me here I bet." Cate said smiling reminiscently. She made to leave the car.

"Wait, what are we going to do about Teddy? It's Monday, you have work, I apparently have school, Baze is in the hospital and we are _not_ leaving him with Bug." I asked, hoping I'd caught an exit.

"Baze's mom, she said she'd take him, now hurry up." Cate said annoyingly. I sighed and slowly got out of the car.

Cate was already out and marching up the front entrance with Teddy in his car chair. I slouched in after her, suddenly feeling self-conscious and pulling my hat down in front of my eyes a little. Cate held open the door for me; it was glass just like most of the stuff around me. We wandered into the foyer, well I wandered, and Cate practically power walked.

An old-ish woman appeared from one of the corridors, her shoes were identical to Cate's, which worried me slightly.

"Oh my god, Principal Dugan, hi!" Cate shrieked when she saw the woman. The lady or Principal Dugan looked startled.

"Cate Cassidy, Class of 94, Valedictorian, oh my god, it's so great to be here." Cate said, gushing. I mentally rolled my eyes as I stood a few feet behind them.

"Oh yes, Abby's sister." The lady said, surveying Cate.

"Or that." Cate replied humorously. The lady just nodded.

"What can we help you with today then Miss Cassidy?" She asked, looking down her nose at Cate.

"I'm actually here to enrol a new student." Cate said proudly. Once again I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Ah, I appreciate your, uh, enthusiasm Miss Cassidy but I'm afraid you might want to try enrolling your son at preschool first." The principal said glancing at Teddy.

"Oh no, I don't mean Teddy, I was talking about Lux, my daughter." Cate smiled and laughed, stepping aside so the principal could survey me with her icy glare.

"Very well, come this way." The principal said, glancing at me then clicking off down the hall.

Cate tottered along after her dutifully, whilst I just slouched along, still against the idea altogether. We walked into some room that smelt of over the counter perfume and talcum powder. The principal took a seat as Cate and I sat on the other side of the desk.

"So, Miss Cassidy, can I take your date of birth?" The principal asked without looking up.

"Oh it's 20/8/1979." Cate shot out. The principal looked up at her strangely and I got the idea that the question wasn't directed at Cate.

"I was speaking to Lux." She said snidely. Cate shrunk back and let me answer the questions.

After we'd finished the paperwork I was exhausted, who knew you'd need that much information just to sign up for school?

"So, we're done here, I look forward to seeing you around school Lux, and your son as well Miss Cassidy, in about seventeen years." The principal smiled to Cate.

"Oh, what Teddy? He's not mine." Cate said laughing and shaking her head. We were really in for it now.

"Well whose son is he then?" The principal asked, removing her glasses and leaning forward.

"He's mine." I said shyly. The principal stared at us both dumbfounded.

"Your son?" She asked again. I nodded; this was not a good start.

"Well, I see special arrangements will have to be made now." She said and put on her glasses again.

I could see a lot of paperwork in the near future.

A/N: NEXT CHAPTER: Lux's first day at her new school continues with some slightly familiar faces and unexpected turns. Also Cate and Ryan's make or break conversation ;) Don't worry I haven't forgotten about Baze as well ! The fic/epidose timeline is kinda messed up but I'm just gonna go with the flow on this one ;) Lots of love to all the reviewers 3 WE GOT TO OVER 100N BEST DAY OF MY LIFE. EVER.


	24. Mood Lightened

HISTORY REPEATED CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR

A/N: Twenty four chapters :O Never thought I'd get that far! Thank you to all the fantastically amazing readers who have stuck by Lux, Teddy, Cate and the rest 3

LUX

"Alright Lux, looks like your set up here, we are off, have great day and I will pick you up at four." Cate smiled and turned away, she left through the main foyer doors with Teddy alongside.

All of a sudden the bell rang and I was swarmed on by what seemed like a thousand teenagers. I held my bag tightly to myself as they all faded down the corridors. The principal had explained my schedule but I still had no idea where to go. So I did what I usually did. I ran away.

The doors were wide open, there were only a few people in the corridor and I had a practically clear shot at getting out. By now Cate would be half way to Baze's mom's so I wouldn't run into her. I'd just spend the day the way Tash and I used to when we skipped school.

I headed for the doors confidently, in all my years of ditching I'd figured out that the only way to get out of somewhere with no questions was to look like you knew what you were doing, even if you were as lost as hell. The glass doors were easy to navigate and I was on the front path in seconds. I kept my eyes down, my dirty converse the main focus of my vision.

"Woah, watch out." A boy exclaimed, I looked up from my laces to see a blond and slightly beautiful guy in front of me.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." I said, making excuses and trying to press on.

"No worries, I'm Jones by the way. You go here?" The kid asked. I nodded slowly.

"Just joined, but I gotta get on my way now." I said hastily, scooting round him.

I was finally free from that school that Cate had tried to institutionalise me in. Thank god. And that kid who'd been talking to me didn't even know my name so he'd be none the wiser.

"Hey wait up hotshot." I heard his voice shout from behind me and internally groaned.

"What?" I asked bluntly, turning round to face him.

"Now you can't just cut class alone, it's not safe, no one will know where you are, so I've decided to take it upon myself to cut with you, think of me as your new official ditching buddy." He said brightly and linked my arm, pulling me back down the path by it.

"Wait, what do you mean?" I asked timidly, I did not want some Abercrombie and Fitch style model cutting class with me, I drew enough attention alone.

"I mean we can go, I don't know, shoot some hoops, hang out at the bowling alley, catch a movie, whatever you cutter's do. It's not like there's anything holding me here." He shrugged and carried on walking.

"Great." I mused as we left the school grounds.

CATE

Ryan and I were starting the show way later than usual today. I'd dropped off Teddy and now I was walking up the stairs of k100. The radio show that Ryan and I were about to put on was practically our future. Everything that hung in the balance would be tipped over one edge or another by what happened now.

"Cate! Oh my god, so good to see you!" It was Holly, the bubbly producer who usually ran Peter and Al in the afternoon. Alice had gone on holiday and I'd forgotten that meant we were stuck with little miss sunshine.

"Holly, Hi, good to see you to." I replied tiredly. I'd reached the top of the stairs and was now bouncing along with Holly.

"You know Cate, it's been too long. Anyway, good luck!" Holly beamed as I turned into the studio.

Ryan was sitting in his usual chair, his usual cup of coffee in front of him with his usual grey sweater on. Everything was happily normal.

"Um, Hi." I said kind of awkwardly as I walked over to my chair.

"Oh Cate, hi, I didn't hear you come in, I got your usual on the way over." Ryan said smiling and I knew that because he'd gone to our old routine that things could get better we could maybe have it all.

BAZE

I was being rolled down to reception in a wheelchair. How pointless? It's not like I actually had a stroke, I got punched in the face by some angsty teenager and now I was being treated like I could break at any minute.

We got to the glass doors and at last I was free of the rules of the hospital.

"Will you be okay from here Mr Bazille?" The male nurse asked kindly.

"Yeah, I would've been fine from my room." I said whispering the last part as I pulled myself up from my chair.

"Do you have someone to collect you or shall I call you a cab?" He asked and I could practically hear him grinding his teeth. Guess I didn't whisper as quiet as I thought.

"I got some buddy's coming down to get me." I sighed, "Thanks for all of your help." I reached out to shake his hand. He smiled and shook mine back.

The nurse walked away and I leant against the bar, waiting for Jamie and Math to appear.

A sudden tumult of whooping and cheering told me that my friends were here.

"Baze! Man, ready to get going?" Jamie careered towards me, he looked the happiest I'd ever seen him.

"Hey man." I said, pulling him in for a hug. Math shuffled up nervously behind him. Jamie pulled away.

"Hey dude, shouldn't you be in school?" I asked laughing, friendly on the back and pulling him into a hug.

"I took the day off to get you settled back in." Math said laughing and re-adjusting his glasses as we stepped back.

"Thanks man, means a lot, anyway, shall we get going?" I asked, the guys nodded and we set off, even if things didn't go so well with Cate straight away, at least I'd have my buddies.

**A/N: I get that the whole LUX/JONES scenario maybe went a bit too smoothly but I just wanted to really set the scene for next chapter In 1x01 in the series Lux cuts class after Baze drops her off and she ditches school then and sneaks off with Bug so this is kinda a parody bit **

**Also, do you want to see Cate and Baze or Cate and Ryan? **

**Reviews are great, anon is welcomed **


	25. Questions Asked

HISTORY REPEATED CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE

"So, it's Lux, right?" Jones asked as I reluctantly got into his truck.

"Uh huh, and no, it doesn't stand for anything." I replied irritably. He nodded slowly, a small smile forming on his face.

"So where are we going today then _Lux_?" He asked sarcastically as we pulled out of the car park and onto the highway.

"Well I'd really like to go to flat 303 in a dodgy apartment building downtown to fight with my ex-boyfriend for beating up my dad. But I'll settle for whatever crazy things you had planned." I replied sourly.

He nodded, "Wow alright then, I see how you're going to play this, well how about we start of seeing a film, or is that not badass enough for you?" He asked playfully, I shook my head in fake disbelief.

"You know, if you just drop me off at Open Bar I can spend the day there, really I do not need you skipping school with me on my conscience." I said, his eyebrows rose when I said Open Bar, guess he knew what kind of place it was.

"Open Bar, _really_ I hadn't had you down for that kind of girl." He said, totally dismissing the fact that I'd blatantly said I didn't want him coming along.

"That kind of girl? Seriously, you've known me for what, twenty minutes?" I said incredulously.

"Well you seemed pretty clean cut, you know the type with a mom, a dad and maybe a little brother, the kind of girl who doesn't disappoint her parents with her grades or get into trouble." He smiled playfully.

"You have no idea how wrong you are, and anyway, you met me cutting class, how 'clean cut' can I be?" I said smiling; there was something about this guy that just made me smile.

"Well, I was kind of hoping you'd have a hidden golden girl side." He joked. I nodded and laughed along.

"Okay then, hey, how about this park, it looks kind of nice, I think I came here when I was a kid." I said as we drove by a classic playground with swings and the lot. There was a wide green field and on a day like today all I wanted was to lounge on the grass.

"Sure, I'll just park up and we can jump out." He said and focused on parallel parking.

"So, did your parents bring you here when you were small?" He asked inquisitively as we wandered through the park.

"You could say that." I mused, not wanting to give away too much too soon.

"Right then Lux, let's get to know you." He teased flopping down on the grass.

"Really? Get to know me?" I asked slowly, he nodded.

"Uh huh, think of it as payback for _forcing_ me to skip class and potentially ruin my education." He said sarcastically.

"Me?" Ruin your education; I seem to remember you practically following me off the school premises." I replied teasingly, collapsing on the ground next to him.

"Well whatever happened, we're here now so I might as well find out a little but about you." He smiled.

"Okay then, shoot." I asked challengingly.

"Where did you grow up?" Jones asked, the sun hitting his face perfectly.

"Everywhere." I replied cryptically.

"Ah, clever answer Lux, next question is, are you in a relationship?" He asked innocently.

"A relationship, now that a toughie, I'm not sure you'd call sleeping and kind of living with the guy who beat up your dad a relationship but hey, I'm a golden girl, so that must be normal." I laughed sarcastically.

"Right, well that was interesting, ladies and gentlemen are we finally seeing the real Lux?" He asked, pretending to be playing up to an audience.

"The real Lux?" I laughed, he nodded.

"Yeah the raw inside, what's really there, what makes you tick?" He smiled, sounding like a TV interviewer.

"Okay, well go ahead, I dare you, trust me when you really get to know me you will not think of me as a golden girl." I smiled, lying back in the sun.

"Right well, tell us your deepest darkest secret, something you've never told anyone." He teased, but it made me freeze up, tell him about what happened to me? No way. No one know about that, not even Tash truly knew the full story.

"No. Next question." I replied bluntly.

"Aw, come on Lux." He smiled, poking me in the ribs.

"I said no. Next question." I answered protectively. If this kid ever found out about the real Lux as he put it, he'd never want to see my face again.

"So folks, that's all for today's significantly shorter but still crazy Morning Madness with Cate and Ryan, until next time Portland." Ryan shouted into the mic. The lights on the buttons went down, our mics switched off and the headsets stopped buzzing.

We sat in silence, Ryan started packing away his things and I just sat there. I brought nothing with me so had nothing to fuss over.

"You ready to go?" He asked, jerking me out of my reverie.

"Uh, yeah, are we getting lunch?" I asked, I wasn't aware we would be leaving together.

"Sure." Ryan said smiling. I kind of got the feeling that we were both forgiven and he wanted me back.

We left the studio quickly, our inane chatter from the show carrying on, we were just starting a viscous game of 'Sex, Marry, Kill' when Holly bounded up behind us.

"Wait, I almost forgot to give you this." She said, handing me a manila envelope.

"What is it?" Ryan asked as we both turned to face Alice's temporary replacement.

"It's just for Cate, it's from Corporate, I spoke to them and they said something about damage control." She shrugged.

"But I haven't done anything wrong." I asked confusedly.

"Not in your books maybe, but for corporate things are different." She smiled and tottered off. I stood there dumbstruck, not sure how to handle what had just happened.

"What are you going to do?" Ryan asked slowly.

"I don't know. I don't even know what it's for." I mumbled, staring at the envelope in my hands. Looks like we were in for an eventful afternoon.

A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday But I didn't forget about you guys, don't worry ;)

I'm on easter break now! Yeah !

So what are your thoughts on todays chapter, should Cate accept the damage control like she did on the show or not go with it and make Lux happier but risk losing her job.

Hope you enjoyed the LUX/JONES dialogue, but more will be revealed asap ;) Tell me what you want in your reviews, Anon accepter ;)


	26. Secret Revealed

LUX

"Hey, wake-up, its three, time to head back." Jones said nudging my shoulder, I must've drifted off.

"Really? Okay, just five more minutes." I mumbled and turned over on the soft grass, trying to drift back off to sleep.

"No Lux, we have to get back or our moms will know something's up." Jones said, he sounded kinda panicked.

"Jheez, I only said five minutes." I groaned, pulling myself up. The sun was lower in the sky, Jones was probably right about Cate getting worried.

"Good, right let's get back to the car, hey don't forget your sweater." He added, I picked up my grey sweater and followed him to the car.

"Sorry mom." I replied sarcastically, and earned a laugh from Jones.

We got in the car and by the looks of it missed the school run traffic.

"Where am I taking you?" Jones asked as we navigated the highway back into the town centre.

"Nob Hill, I point out what one." I said sleepily as we sped through the town.

The houses and towers passed quickly and we were soon in Nob Hill.

"Wait it's that one." I said as we drove past Cate's road.

Jones reversed and we pulled into the avenue. It was calm, most of Cate's neighbours would still be out at work now, and there weren't many kids on the street.

"Alright, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow Lux." Jones said smiling, he moved in to hug me and at first I shrunk back. But he was friendly and he actually had been kind of nice to me so I hugged him back.

"See you Jones." I said as I left the car with my bag on my shoulder. I turned to watch him pull away and walked up the steps to Cate's house.

"Hello, Cate, Ryan, Teddy?" I called out. I dumped my bag in the hallway and proceeded into the lounge.

"Hey kiddo." I heard a familiar voice say as I walked into the room.

"Baze!" I shouted and threw myself at my dad. "Oh my god, when did you get out of hospital?" I laughed

"Just today, the guys came to pick me up." Baze laughed as we hugged each other tightly.

"Hey, where's Cate?" I asked, looking around for my mom.

"She and Ryan went to pick up Teddy; I wanted to be here for when you got home from your first day at Westmonte, how was it kiddo?" Baze asked as we sat down.

"It was alright I guess." I said vaguely, I hadn't actually been there for more than an hour so I didn't really have a feel for the place.

"You'll get used to it." Baze said proudly. I nodded, trying to swallow the instant guilt I felt.

"Hey is that Cate?" I asked as I heard a car pull up outside.

"Yeah, and Ryan." Baze said peeking out the curtains, I notice he said Ryan's name with a small hint of disdain. Like he'd hoped it'd be, by some miracle, just Cate in the car.

We sat in silence as we waited for Cate and Ryan to appear.

"Lux?" Cate called out as she walked in.

"In here." I replied casually. I heard her drop her bags and in a second she appeared in the doorway.

"Hey Cate." Baze smiled. But his smile was short lived, as soon as Ryan came in through the door it disappeared.

"Hi Baze, how are you feeling?" She asked in a monotone voice. She didn't let any of her usually overflowing emotions into her sentence which was something I think we all noticed.

"Yeah I'm okay, I've been better." He smiled in a fake injured way which made me laugh.

"How was your first day of school Lux?" Ryan asked, taking the attention from Baze, he was holding Teddy and I got up to take my son.

"It was alright, it'll be better tomorrow." I said as I carefully took Teddy from Ryan.

"That is such a great outlook Lux. I'm so proud of you; guess you've got my attitude to school." Cate smiled. I nodded without making eye contact. If I did she knew I would be lying.

The doorbell went and we all looked up confusedly at one another. I trod into the hallway with Ryan and Cate trailing behind me. I opened the door one-handed as Teddy slept in the crease of my other arm.

"Lux! Hey, you left this in the car." It was Jones and he was holding up my beanie.

"Jones, hi, thanks, I didn't even I realise I left it there." I said quickly, trying to get him out quick before Cate started asking questions.

"No problem, hey is this your little brother, you never said you had a brother." Jones said, smiling at Teddy and reaching out to stroke his face. "Your son is very handsome Mrs Cassidy." Jones said sweetly to Cate, I guess he'd had some practice meeting parents.

"Oh he's not my..." Cate started but faded off when she saw the daggers I was shooting at her.

"He's not?" Jones asked looking confused. Why couldn't he just leave?

"No, I'm surprised Lux hasn't told you." Cate said slowly. Why was she doing this to me? I just wanted to fit in at a new school first before I told them all I was a teen mom.

"Told me what?" Jones asked quietly, looking from me to Cate.

"Oh my god, um, Teddy is my kid." I whispered, not breaking eye contact with Jones.

"What?" Jones replied, he looked like he could faint, all the colour drained from his face. "Um, I, uh, I have to go, I'll talk to you later. Good night Mr Cassidy, Mrs Cassidy." He said nodding to Cate and Ryan. He looked away from me and practically ran down the drive way.

A/N: First of all I am so sorry I haven't been able to update but the system has been down I worked a lot on this chapter and the next one so it should be up tomorrow x

Also where do you want to see the LUX/JONES relationship go? We will be focusing on all the relationships a bit more in the next chapters so give me feedback please x

Once again thank you so much for all your reviews! And to the Anon-ers who I can't thank in PM a massive thank-you to you as well (:


	27. Reconciliation Attempted

HISTORY REPEATED CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN

LUX

Baze had somehow convinced Cate to let him stay the night, on the conditions he stayed in the living room with one bathroom break. I guess that kind of explained in a nutshell why I was so genetically crazy.

So in the morning Baze got it into his head that he was going to take me to school. I heard him telling Cate that he thought it'd be a good idea, in case the 'young kids started anything.' Yep, he actually said that.

"Ready to go kiddo?" He shouted from his assigned room. I dutifully traipsed into the front room.

"Yeah, want me to grab you a waffle?" I asked moodily, it seemed the days kept getting worse and worse.

"Sure, but we got to go, hurry up." He smiled, chucking his keys in the air; I nodded and shuffled off to the kitchen.

"I'll meet you at the truck." He shouted. I heard the door close and breathed out a sigh of relief. Cate, Baze and Ryan hadn't left me alone during the night, Baze kept texting me and Cate and Ryan kept coming in to check on me.

I grabbed Baze's breakfast and left, I'd ridiculously enjoyed my five seconds alone, between looking after Teddy and trying to convince Cate I was okay I had no time to myself.

"Come on little guy." I said to my son who was giggling to himself in the car chair. I picked it up and was pleasantly surprised at how heavy it was, it meant Teddy was gaining weight, Cate told me that was good.

I buckled Teddy's chair into the truck, Baze luckily had a four seater and not just one with a front cab.

"One Blueberry waffle, lightly toasted." I said handing him the waffle as I buckled myself in next to Baze.

"Thanks, let's get going." He smiled pulling out of the driveway.

"Is your mom taking Teddy today?" I asked casually. I didn't really mind Ellen taking Teddy but I'd prefer him to go to day-care so I didn't have to rely on too many people.

"No, I thought I'd look after him, which is if you don't mind, because if you'd prefer him not to stay above a bar I understand." Baze smiled nervously.

"Sure." I smiled. It'd be good for them to bond.

"So what's the deal with you and Bug?" He asked tentatively.

"You know as much as I do, he hasn't spoken to me since, you know." I replied awkwardly, Baze hadn't brought up their 'incident' so I wasn't sure if he was comfortable to talk about it.

"Oh right, I just kind of assumed, seeing as Teddy is his kid..." Baze replied shrugging his shoulders as we turned into the road that Westmonte was on.

"If you knew Bug you'd know that doesn't mean anything to him." I said thoughtfully. Bug really should see Teddy at some point. They'd only met like once.

"Okay then kiddo, whatever you say, but I think you might be wrong." He said, looking out the window at a motorbike. Its owner was leaning on it casually, dressed in familiar washed out jeans and a leather jacket. We were just in the school parking lot so Baze pulled in, a grim look on his face, his eyes averted.

"Do you need me to stay?" I whispered through gritted teeth. I shook my head, this was something Bug and I had to deal with alone. "Okay, I'll pick you up later." He smiled passively.

"Thanks Baze." I smiled. "Actually could you stay for two minutes, I've got an idea." I said and jumped out the car.

"Lux, I'm sorry, I really am, is Baze okay?" Bug asked nervously as he removed his bike helmet.

"He is now, but that's not what we need to talk about." I said, Bug took a step towards me and I took one back, I wasn't ready for him to be close to me, I hadn't forgotten he'd cheated on me. "How did you know I was here?" I asked accusingly, it was a bit creepy.

"Tash told me you hadn't been turning up to class and I kind of figured." He shrugged a sweet smile spreading over his face. He knew I couldn't turn him down when he did that.

"Oh right, well Teddy's okay, he's with us now actually, do you want to see him?" I asked slowly, I wasn't sure that he would now that I said it aloud.

"Really, would Baze mind, I've been wanting to see him." Bug said hopefully.

"He'll be fine." I smiled, we walked slowly back over to the truck.

"Wow, he's got big." Bug observed peering in through the window.

"Yeah, he's two months now." I smiled proudly. I saw Bug nod out of the corner of my eye. "Do you want to hold him?" I asked nervously. Bug nodded and I opened the door.

"Hey little dude." I laughed as I lifted Teddy from his car chair. Teddy started laughing sweetly as I cuddled him; it was like he knew who I was already.

"He looks like us." Bug smiled, reaching out to stroke Teddy's face.

"You think; I reckon he has a lot of Cate and Baze as well." I mused; Bug nodded and reached out for Teddy. I shifted him into his dad's arms. Teddy's eyes followed me uncertainly; he wasn't used to strangers, he barely liked Cate and Baze holding him.

"Hey little man, your heavy, gonna be footballer?" He cooed, playing with Teddy, I smiled without realising as I watched Teddy giggle in his Dad's arms. It was something that, I guess, had been missing from our lives.

"Come on kiddo, school starts in like two minutes." Baze called irritably from the front seat.

"One minute." I replied hastily, sure Baze was upset about Bug but butting in when we were having 'family time' was ridiculous.

"Really got to go now kiddo." Baze practically growled.

"Fine." I replied angrily. I took Teddy from an entranced Bug and clipped him back in.

"See you later kiddo, Bug." He smiled, adding Bug as an afterthought. I nodded and slammed the door shut. We watched Baze pull away as the bell rang, I had a felling this could turn out to be a relatively good day.

"Lux!" I turned around as I heard someone shout my name.

"Who the hell is that?" asked Bug as Jones jogged towards us.

A/N: Sorry for the late update but I had a serious case of writers block, ask SJateBazegirlscout22, she was my rock!

But anyway, thanks for the encouragement, the reviews and the tips

Liz Tigelaar pitched to ABC today so let's all wish her luck!

P.S: IF YOU DON'T WRITE FANFIC YET, TRY IT, IT'S REALLY GREAT (:

TWITTER: BeccaLUX314


	28. Chapter 28

HISTORY REPEATED CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT.

LUX

Jones was next to Bug and I in a millisecond, his flouncy hair still in perfect position.

"Hey Lux, we've both got the same home room, can I walk you in?" He asked happily, totally oblivious to my tattooed, leather wearing, motorbike driving ex standing next to us.

"Uh Yeah, I guess." I shrugged. "Bye Bug." I said neutrally, I wasn't going to make plans for him to see Teddy again because I doubt he'd turn up.

"Oh hey man." Jones smiled to Bug, finally noticing him, he extended a hand for Bug to shake.

"Hey, I'm Bug." He replied frostily. I could feel him tensing.

"Cool name dude, I'm just Jones." Jones replied grasping Bug's hand firmly. "We better get going, got class to get to, see you later Bug." Jones smiled, he turned away and I followed dutifully, to an incredulous stare from Bug.

"What's up with him?" Jones asked, I guess he wasn't going to bring up Teddy, so it was my job to.

"Nothing, he's always like that." I shrugged, out of the corner of my eye I saw Jones raise an eyebrow.

"Really? How do you know him? Does he go here?" He asked, it was like playing twenty questions.

"He's Teddy's dad." I mumbled. I hadn't really wanted to jog Jones' memory; it meant he might tell someone else.

"Teddy's dad huh, he doesn't seem very, uh, fatherly." Jones replied carefully. I guess he was referring to the tattoos and motorbike.

"He isn't exactly around very often." I replied bluntly, it wasn't really Jones' business if Bug was a good dad or not.

We got to the door that Jones obviously wanted to go in; it was filled with uncomfortable looking teenagers with bad cases of acne and over styled hair. At the back there were some girls, they looked kinda normal, one of the actually looked a bit like Tash.

"Come on, I'll introduce you around." Jones smiled encouragingly. He took me directly to the bunch of girls at the back. "Brynn, this is Lux, Lux this is Brynn." He said motioning to the girl.

"Hey." I said quietly, giving her a semi-wave.

"Lux huh, this is the girl you were telling me about Jones?" The girl asked spitefully and I had a bad feeling about what he'd been 'telling her'.

"Yeah, she's the one I skipped class with." He laughed and I realised he hadn't told her about Teddy. The other girl, a blonde was staring at me with disdain and I noticed that I was the only one wearing black and grey in the room.

"Cool, hey Lux, you wanna sit with us?" Brynn asked challengingly. I nodded and shrugged.

"Great, see you later Lux." Jones smiled and sauntered off. I was alone in this gaggle of bitchy high-schoolers, great.

"So, Lux, tell us about you." Brynn challenged, she leant in as if I was going to tell her my darkest secrets. I looked around, took a deep breath and started.

CATE

"Ryan, I'm really not sure about this." I said; musing over the damage control Holly had left with me, the more I read it the less appealing it became.

"Well Cate, it's up to you, you can read it and keep your job or not read it and lose your job." Ryan shrugged. They weren't really options, if I read it Lux would hate me and if I didn't she'd love a mom who could afford to feed her.

"You are no help at all." I laughed. It was good to see that we'd kind off switched back to our normal Ryan and Cate banter.

"Just doing my job." He replied smiling. We were in the booth, about to go on air. I had five seconds to decide. "You got a decision?" Ryan asked.

"Yep, and I'm not reading it." I smiled, I turned around so that Holy could see me from the booth, and I held up the papers and chucked them in the waste bin. She and Corporate could stuff their gagging orders, there was no way I was ignoring Lux.

"We're on." Ryan smiled; I turned back around and got into Radio mode.

"Good Morning Portland!" I called into the mic, "Today is my daughter Lux's second day at a new school, it's a bit of a first for her so call in, we want to know your embarrassing first day of school stories, the funnier the better." I smiled, I wasn't going to ignore Lux, I was going to make her a part of my life.

"She said it Portland, you know the number, get calling." Ryan agreed, he pressed the button to mute and the radio went to commercial. I breathed out; trying not to notice the devil stare Holly was giving me.

A/N: Shortest most boring chapter ever I reckon. Sorry guys!

But on the upside, I've been speaking to a few of you on Twitter which is great, so send me a question or suggestion if you want (:

Should Cate lose her job? How AU or Normal do you want the story line to go?

TWITTER: BeccaLUX314


	29. Consequences Admitted

History Repeated Chapter Twenty Nine

CATE

BY the end of the show my adrenaline from defying Holly and the suits had run out, I was panicking. I couldn't lose my job, what would I do to support Lux? How could I pay for everything she needed? Let alone feed myself. Baze paid a little child support but really we couldn't get by on that.

"Cate? You alright?"Ryan asked, looking me up and down, I nodded quickly, we were still in the safety of the booth, and there were no meetings after we left so if I managed to run then I could avoid confrontation, until tomorrow morning.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm fine, can we go, I have to be home for when Lux gets back." I said, making excuses and not meeting his eyes.

"Sure, I'll just grab my keys." He smiled, I was so grateful that he knew what I meant without having to go into real detail it's like he was in my mind half the time. We tumbled from the booth and started pacing down the corridor, Holly didn't seem to notice we'd gone, which was a plus, and the only obstacles left were the elevator and the receptionists. Luck seemed to be on our side as the elevator doors slid open immediately, Ryan and I jumped in, and I started practically stabbing the close button. After what seemed like an eternity the elevator jumped into action, we both breathed a sigh of relief. The elevator moved smoothly and in a matter of seconds we were on the ground floor.

"Ready?" Ryan smiled, I nodded, a grin on my face. He took my hand as the doors opened, and I suddenly felt reassured. But as the doors pulled apart horror spread over my face, standing behind them in a prim grey suit was Trina, accompanied by Jack Colfer, or Mr K100 as Ryan and I nicknamed him.

"Cate, how interesting, I was just bringing Mr Colfer up to see you, he heard the show this morning." She smiled spitefully.

"Hello Catherine, would you mind coming up to my office with me, I think we need to revise a few things." The boss said blandly. I gulped.

"Sure, Ryan I'll see you at home." I said, trying to smile like nothing was wrong, like my career wasn't about to be shattered.

"Okay, see you later, Trina, Mr Colfer, good to see you." Ryan smiled, nodding to the intruders.

BAZE

I picked up my phone and took a deep breath, I was about to send a text that had the potential to change my life. It was so simple yet so pivotal. So I scrolled through my contacts, making mental drafts of the text. My thumb was poised over the keys, I released the breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding and started.

After about five minutes of stress and turning grey I finally came up with something coherent;

_Hi, hope you're well, want to meet up sometime soon?x Baze xxx_

It wasn't much but it was a start, so with butterflies in my stomach I pressed send. Instantly regretting my 11 word message. What if she'd decided she wanted Ryan? What if I was not even an option anymore?

Why was I so out of character? I'm Baze for god sake, I shouldn't be getting butterflies about texting a girl, I should be out there getting some numbers off girls who wanted me. Cate Cassidy was never my type. Ever. But things change; I guess I was 'growing up'. Realising that life isn't all about girls with long blonde hair and double D's. That maybe the girl with curly brown hair, who was kind of short with a tendency to be slightly frustrating, was actually my type. Another thing I learnt was that the best things in life aren't free; I was going to have to work for Cate. But boy would it be worth it.

CATE

Strangely the elevator ride back up was so sluggish I wanted to fall asleep, the air was stifling. And being stuck in a five foot space with Trina and Mr Colfer didn't exactly help either. We got to the third floor after about two minutes of awkward silences.

"This way Miss Cassidy." Jack Colfer said sternly, he marched out of the elevator with Trina at his heels, I shuffled along behind them, feeling just slightly intimidated. We approached a glass door which Jack walked through, Trina on the other hand simply stood to one side. I was confused, was I supposed to follow Trina or Colfer?

"Go in there." Trina hissed, I nodded quickly and scooted in to the plush office.

"Take a seat; we need to discuss what's been happening lately because to be honest it is not acceptable." Mr Colfer began, I nodded slowly, biting my lip, ready for whatever torment was going to come my way next.

a/n: There you go guys, Sorry there was no Lux this chapter :/ xx

Suggestions please, I have writers block x Thanks so much for the reviews fabulous readers xx

Tweet me : BeccaLUX314


	30. Chapter 30

HISTORY REPEATED CHAPTER 30

CATE

"Thank you for visiting today Cate, have lovely evening." The boss said, shaking my hand pleasantly. I nodded and hurried for the door, Trina had disappeared so I made a beeline for the exit, I did not want a replay of earlier.

In the end it had been good news, I'd not lost my job, Colfer had just said that I was perfectly within my rights to refuse the damage control. I agreed but it had been scarily easy to defy the suits. It felt like they might just have something else up their sleeves.

LUX

"So you really have Jerry Garcia's bong? That is so cool." Brynn said for the thousandth time.

"Yeah, my dad picked it up for me." I smiled; we were heading out of school after an endless day of calculus and English lit. It was during these tedious hours when I really missed Tash. Whenever we bothered to go to school we'd always sit at the back and spend most of the lesson joking about the rest of the class and giggling. Compared to Brynn and her shallow friends my conversations with Tash had been as deep as the sea.

Cate had promised to drive me over to Tasha's tomorrow, it was a Friday and in the afternoon I'd get to see my best friend. She was just about to be transferred to Sunnyvale, so I thought I'd take one last look at flat 303 before it was empty. It wasn't just the apartment I had shared with my boyfriend and my best friend's, it was where I'd found out I was pregnant. It was the place that all this had really started.

"See you later, my mum's waiting over there." Brynn said cheerfully, jerking me out of my mind.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." I said, feeling kinda glad to see the back of her, she was the kind of girl Tash and I always hated. I stood around waiting for Baze's truck to appear, after a while it chugged into view, no matter how alright school had been that day for some reason I felt better that Baze was there to get me and we'd go pick up Teddy.

I never thought I'd get attached to a baby or anyone for that matter, it just wasn't my thing. But as I walked over to Baze's truck I felt the anticipation and the waiting building up, it made me worry not to be with Teddy.

"Hey kiddo how was prison?" Baze asked happily. I shrugged indifferently. It hadn't been great or terrible. "That bad, huh?" Baze smiled.

"No, just boring." I replied shortly. He nodded knowingly and we pulled away. It was a short drive to Baze's mom's, but her area was so snooty it made me not want to go there at all and any time I did spend their felt like forever.

"You know I kind of miss the little dude when he's not around." Baze said out of the blue, we'd just been listening to the radio traffic so it wasn't really stimulating stuff for an emotional conversation.

"Yeah, me too." I replied vaguely.

"I never thought I'd actually be a dad, let alone a grand-dad so it's kind of strange how much the kid's grown on me." He said jokingly, I nodded, not really wanting to get into 'feelings'. "Anyway how was Bug?" Baze asked slightly sourly.

"Ugh, same old, just Bug really." I said, my ex-boyfriend wasn't really anything to shout about.

"Doesn't that kid pay you maintenance or anything?" Baze asked, I hadn't really thought about that, I'd kind of just managed without any extra money and I wasn't about to start now.

"I never asked him to, Cate's kind of got it covered." I said indifferently, it wasn't really Baze's place to start asking questions about my finances, I didn't even understand it myself.

"You should, the little dude needs to be put in his place." He replied thoughtfully.

"You have been thinking too much, you need a hobby." I replied sarcastically, He smiled; it was always nice to see him happy, I knew the fight had brought him down and I liked the idea of him smiling again.

We stopped in front of the long driveway; it always struck me how grand the place was every time I pulled up. I practically ran out of the car, I was bored of being without Teddy, and picking him up was quickly becoming my favourite part of the day. Even if it did mean seeing Baze's parents. The driveway seemed shorter than usual. My 'grandma' threw open the door, a blissful expression on her face and my son on her hip.

"Lux!" She smiled, "say hello to mama." She cooed to Teddy. I jumped the steps to my son.

"Hey baby, did you have a good day?" I asked, lifting Teddy from his great grandma.

"He's been an angel, here's all his things, have a lovely evening Lux." She smiled; I took his bag and headed back to the car, waving as I went.

* * *

"Cate?" I called out as Teddy and I walked in. My mom appeared from the living room, her face lit up as soon as she saw Teddy, there was something to be said for having my parents around. Cate rushed towards us with open arms, I let her take Teddy from me, she adored him.

"How was your day?" She asked Ryan wasn't around; it kind of made me suspicious.

"It was alright, I made a friend, I think." I said, referring to Brynn and her posse.

"That is great, I knew you'd be fine, I made up some revision cards because I know the first week of school can be tough." She said, rambling on about essay related stuff. I just nodded and smiled at every available point.

* * *

It was late, Cate and I were in my loft, soothing Teddy to sleep, Ryan had returned earlier and was downstairs watching the game. The lights were dimmed and my baby was just closing his eyes.

"Cate?" I asked in a whisper, I saw her nod out of the corner of my eye. "Having Teddy, it's kind of made me realise." I said soothingly, not wanting to stir my baby.

"Realise what?" She said calmly. I reached down to stroke Teddy's forehead, it was something that helped him drift off.

"Why you didn't keep me, it's so hard having a baby now, I just, I guess I kind of always wondered why you didn't want me. I get it now, you didn't not want me, you just couldn't have me, I'm sorry." I said softly.

"What are you sorry for?" She asked incredulously.

"For always blaming you." I whispered there were tears stinging my eyes.

"It's okay, it makes two of us." She smiled tearfully. "I love you Lux, and I'm so sorry as well."

"Me too." I said chokedly, I smiled as my mom pulled me into her arms, I felt safe.

* * *

A/N: So so so so sorry that I haven't been updating! I'm back at school now, which sucks! But the royal wedding's coming up soon yay! Who's gonna be watching!

Big news from The CW as well, they gave an early renewal to five or so of their top shows ! LUX wasn't on the list ! But we're still hoping for May 19th ! 3


End file.
